Child of Darkness
by Ruby-Castle
Summary: One day something strange happens to Harry and he disappears from the wizarding world without a trace. I suck at summaries but read the story, I promise you wont be disappointed. (SLASH) (Rape warning)
1. Default Chapter

Child of Darkness  
  
  
  
Who am I?   
That's a question I've been asking myself a lot lately. The truth is, I don't really know who I am. I know who I appear to be. Harry Potter, savior of the magical world, the boy who defeated Voldemort…..The Boy-who-lived.  
Well it's a lie. I didn't defeat Voldemort, perhaps I slowed him down but now thanks to me he's back. But that's beside the point, what I'm trying to say is that no one, not Ron, Hermione or even Dumbledore know who I really am. All they see is what I let them see, the 13 year old boy who see's the world in black and white, I am good and Voldemort is bad. The boy with the amazingly green eyes, the hair that's always messy and the thick black glasses.  
That's what they see, but it's not who I am. I am Harry Potter, Child of Darkness. Sounds crazy, I know, but if you would just look at the facts. I somehow defeated Voldemort when I was just a year old (which I might add has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that my mother died and gave me her protection, because many other mothers have died for there children and you don't see them defeating Dark Lords). Another thing is the Parselmouth ability that Voldemort supposedly gave to me. Yes, that's not much evidence, but let's also take into account what just happened to me today as I was weeding Aunt Petunias garden. I had just cut my finger on the thorn of one of her 'prize roses' when it healed up right before my eyes, blood and all. Needless to say I was absolutely astonished and my first reaction was to send an owl to Dumbledore.  
As you may have guessed I never sent that owl. Instead I'm now sitting here in my bedroom on my springy little bed looking at myself in the hand mirror I had swiped from the bathroom.  
I'm trembling violently as I watch my appearance change before my eyes. The changes are small but very very noticeable . I watched in helpless horror as the emerald color of my eyes slowly gave away to a bloody red and my pupils became mere slits….like a snakes. My canine teeth began itching and I watched as they to changed, becoming longer than normal and razor sharp. But perhaps the most terrifying change of all was when my scar, that bloody scar that has been the bane of my existence for three years, began glowing a brilliant gold color, and I swear to god, at that moment is could hear angels weeping for me. And as the golden light faded I could see that my scar had turned black….. No, not just black, I couldn't explain it if I tried, but it was as if it had no end, like a black hole that seemed to suck up all light and emotion. That scared me the most, I got the same feeling from my scar that I did whenever a Dementor was nearby.  
I know this sounds crazy but you must believe me on this if you are to believe what comes next, because at that moment a dark shadow swept into my room and landed on my bed  
  
  
a/n:  
Well that's one chapter down ::jumps up and down in a victory dance:: REVIEW REVEIW REVEIW ! 


	2. The new me or disappearances

Child of Darkness  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry nearly screamed as a dark shadow landed lightly on his bed. Luckily he had enough common sense to remember that his relatives were downstairs and likely to run in and start yelling at him if he made the slightest noise. He almost laughed as he pictured how they would react to his slightly different appearance.  
For a moment he didn't move as the dark shadow looked at him. It was about a minute later when he finally got up the nerve to begin rapidly blinking his red eyes as he actually got a good look at the shadow. It was a bird, a breed of bird he had never seen or heard of, but a bird nonetheless, and right now it was giving him an annoyed look. Harry noticed that look (Hedwig wore that look enough times for him to notice it on any species).  
  
"Um….hello." Harry said nervously. "W-who might you be?" The large bird glared at him with narrowed green eyes and ruffled it's feathers as it held out it's leg for Harry to take the note attached to it.  
Curiously he took the parchment and slowly unrolled it, reading the small purple print.  
  
To Mr. Harry Potter  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you are among the select few choosen to attend Malicens School of the Dark Arts. If you wish to know more simply ask Necro. We expect your reply as soon as possible.  
  
Headmaster Asher Demondes  
  
  
"What the hell? How come I've never heard of this school?" Harry wondered, frowning at the letter. "I'm already going to Hogwarts so why would I get another letter?" This was beginning to frustrate Harry who had absolutely no answers to this complicated mess that had sprung up on him so suddenly. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. About his sudden change in appearance and this new school. "Why didn't Professor Dumbledore tell me about this? Maybe I should owl him."  
"I wouldn't if I were you." said a calm voice that made Harry jump. He was fairly used to surprises like that by now but it still never ceased to frighten him when someone begins talking to him in a supposedly empty room. Thankful for his seeker reflexes he swiftly jumped of the bed and whirled around to see a pale man that reminded him of Lucius Malfoy sitting on the bed where the bird used to be.  
"What's going on here?! Who are you?" he almost shouted.  
"Oh calm down Harry, I'm not here to hurt you." Said the pale man who was watching him with curious bright blue eyes that were mostly hidden due to his thick silvery bangs which brushed his sharp nose, giving him a childish, carefree look. Harry relaxed a bit and the man gave him a warm smile. "My name is Necro. But that's Professor Necro to you."  
Harry knew almost instinctively Necro wasn't going to hurt him but after the death of Cedric Diggory he had become increasingly paranoid of strangers.  
"You must have many questions and I will try to answer them as best I can. So shoot."  
Harry blinked, this man was a Professor? None of the teachers at Hogwarts acted this casual and friendly with students, with the exception of Dumbledore of course.   
"Wh-what's wrong with me?" He asked in a slightly panicked voice, deciding to trust this strange man. "I mean… why did I change. I look more like Voldemort now than I used to!" He said with a shudder, remembering how much he and Tom Riddle looked alike.  
"Don't worry, your change is perfectly normal." Professor Necro assured him. "In fact it's the reason you got your letter. Of course you know how the wizarding world is hidden from the muggle world, well this is much the same as that. I'm sure by now you've noticed how the wizarding world seems very unsure of itself, what with half fighting against the darkness (as they call it) and the other half obsessed with power and gaining knowledge of the Dark Arts. Well we are the people in the middle, we have nothing to do with the wizard or muggle world and we are masters of the Darkness. There is also our neighbors who live alongside us and study Light magic. We all live very peacefully and only allow certain handpicked people to know about us to avoid situations like that Voldemort has caused." Harry was slightly surprised that Professor Necro used Voldemorts name but right now he was more interested in what the man was telling him.  
"But isn't Dark magic evil? I mean, what about things like the unforgivable curses?"  
Professor Necro gave Harry a small smile. "Harry, my boy, the unforgivable curses, as those wizards call them, are barely even scratching the surface of Dark magic." He gave an amused chuckle. "But the real issue here is weather or not you will be willing to leave the wizarding world and become a Master of Darkness. And although I know this is a hard choice I highly recommend it. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity that few receive Harry and I wouldn't throw it away with out at least giving it a try."  
Harry bit his lip. This was all so sudden, and what about his friends and all the people that were depending on him. How could he be expected to deal with this, it was to quick.  
"I know what your thinking Harry, and you will be able to see your friends again. And as for the people depending on you, that's just a big pile of bullshit if you ask me." Harry raised his eyebrows. He was beginning to really like Professor Necro. "I mean honestly, an entire civilization putting their faith in a 13 year old boy to defeat a Dark wizard that not even their best could stop. I'm sorry but that's just sad." He gave Harry a sad smile. "And I'm sorry to say this, but if you go back with red eyes, fangs, and a black scar, there likely to throw you in Azkaban without even a fair trial. I've seen it happen before, the Light and Dark community keep a very close eye on the wizarding world and I've seen them throw Aurors and even children as old as yourself in Azkaban for merely believing they were helping Voldemort. People do stupid things when there scared, and savior or not they will turn on you."  
Harry nodded, it was true, they had done it when the Chamber of Secrets was opened and even Ron had abandon him before at the Tri-Wizard Tournament because he was jealous of him and his fame. Harry sighed, "I suppose I can give it a try."  
Professor Necro smiled. "Let's get your things Harry, there is much to do and see."  
  
********** "Is it true Severus?" Asked Dumbledore wearily.  
Snape nodded, his regular scowl absent from his face. "Yes, we've searched everywhere he could have gone and even done scouring spells, it's like he disappeared off the face of the earth."  
"Do you think it was Voldemort?"  
"I doubt it. He would have said something by now about it." Muttered Snape, unconsciously rubbing his left forearm. "And he hasn't called us for some time now."  
Professor McGonagal looked grim as she worried about Harry. "And his relatives have no idea where he could have gone. According to them he was in his bedroom last time they checked and when they woke up he was missing."  
Dumbledore sighed, looking very old as he address Snape. "Severus, notify the Daily Prophet, maybe someone will be able to find him besides us."  
  
Snape nodded and left the room, his black robes flying behind him. As he stalked down the hall the only thought in his mind was how much trouble Potter always caused. He couldn't stand the fact that Potter always got away with everything just because of that bloody cut on his forehead. He was well aware how childish that sounded but he didn't care.  
Still though, it was strange how Potter just disappeared and not even Dumbledore could find him. Though truthfully, Snape wouldn't be sad if he never had to see Potter again, in his opinion the world was better off without people like that stuck up, spoiled brat.  
  
********  
  
It was 3 days later and Harry still couldn't believe how much he loved this place. He had only been here 3 days and he never wanted to leave, it was so much better than being a wizard. No one here seemed to care about the scar on his forehead or his strange appearance.   
It was odd, this place, a few days ago he could never have imagined ever liking any place like this but now he just couldn't get enough. Basically the whole Light and Dark world was underground in a huge cavern that was the size of a large city. On one side of the cavern was the City of Light which was a beautiful place lit with the glowing of millions of small white pixies and faeries, the buildings seemed to glow with the magic surrounding it, and the most amazing species lived there, from Elves to people that looked like angels with huge with wings.  
On the other side of the cavern was the City of Darkness, the place where Harry was to live. Strangely he felt safer in the City of Darkness than the Light, which was why the two city's were kept apart. The entire place reminded him of Knockturn Alley, it was very dark but surprisingly dry, and the things that were being sold was amazing. From enchanted lockets to Demon Panthers in the pet shops. And the locals were terrifying but strangely friendly, Harry soon learned not to judge people by there looks. There were regular people (or as regular as you can get in that place), Hags, Vampires, and Werewolves, then there were stranger people like Demons, Lost Spirits and souls, and half-Dementors (which in Harry's opinion were absolutely terrifying but more friendly than he would have ever though possible).  
Right now he was in the wand shop while a half-Dementor ,that looked like a young girl who had been dead for to long, was searching around enthusiastically for the right wand for Harry's Dark Art's classes. To his right was a muggle man examining the newest wand models. Strangely muggles made up a big number of the population, according to Professor Necro they had a slightly different learning plan that the others because of there lack of magic but they were just as deadly as the most powerful Dark Master because of there inventing ways to do magic without actually being magical.  
  
"Here," the half-Dementor girl said handing him what seemed like the millionth wand. Harry picked it up and gave it a wave, to his surprise he felt a slight tingling in his arm and a shower of golden ribbons streamed from the tip. "Oh my!" She said. "That is a very nice wand if I do say so myself." Harry looked at the wand, it was ratherand white. That was odd. "Yes made that wand myself from the rib of a Basilisk as a matter of fact, 1 foot 3 inches, rather short but the core is very special a slice of the heart of a unicorn."  
Harry nearly dropped the wand. "W-what did you say?!"  
The girl chuckled, "Don't worry about it, the unicorn was dying and it wanted it's body to be used to help others. It was actually one of the unicorns in the Malicen stables if I remember correctly." She was about to go on but saw the look on Harry's face and laughed. "Oh, you don't have to worry about being cursed, the unicorn wanted this to happen. But what's special about your wand is the combination of a dark and a light creatures body parts, you must be special. I can tell just by looking at you."  
Harry nodded and paid the girl, giving a quick thanks before walking out of the shop.  
  
By the time he was finished he was loaded down with packages and books, thankfully students were allowed to use magic outside of school so he shrunk it all and went on his way. Hedwig was perched on his shoulder looking quite happy as he began on his way to Malicens school of the Dark Arts.  
  
********  
  
Harry matured quickly during his time at Malicens. Soon the sight of half rotting people no longer shocked him and he became quite and expert in Dark magic. It was quite a shock for him at first when he fond out that the darkness in him had turned him into a very rare creature part snake part vampire with just enough Dementor thrown it for him to be able to make people feel fear when he allowed it.  
It was four years after that day when he had first gotten his letter and he was now 1 and ready to face the wizarding world, having become a Dark Master just yesterday (he wasn't quite ready to pursue becoming a Dark Knight or Dark Lord just yet) which was why he was sitting in Headmaster Desmondes office looking at the stern Vampire with a nervous smile.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Desmondes asked in his cold voice. Harry wasn't fooled, he knew Desmondes liked him and would do practically anything for one of his students.  
"No Headmaster, I would just like to see everyone again, and I want to help them defeat Voldemort. Please." He said, giving Desmonde the best pair of puppy eyes he could muster. Ha, he thought, it must be working he's about to crack. MMM, he's kind of hot, I wouldn't mind getting him in bed.  
"I heard that Mr. Potter," he snapped.  
Harry quickly blushed bright red, embarrassed at having his mind read when he was thinking less than professional thoughts about the attractive Headmaster "I uh….that is to say, I…….uh."  
Desmondes scowled, doing a marvelous impression of Snape. "Oh alright Potter, you can go. Just don't let me catch you thinking along those lines again. And you may also tell those necessary of where you have been, but I do NOT want to see it plastered all over the papers. Lord knows your going to be swamped with reporters as it is, it would probably be best if you could lay low for awhile before revealing yourself to the wizarding world. And for gods sake, do something about your appearance, you look disgraceful."  
Harry grinned as he tried in vain to flatten his hair, only to have it pop back up messier than before as he sped out of the room.  
The vampire sighed "Why do I even bother?"  
  
*********  
  
Harry ran up to his room, practically jumping with joy.  
  
"Hedwig! Were going back to Hogwarts." He shouted to the sleeping owl gathering his things in a big pile and shrinking it all with a small wave of his hand.  
The owl woke up with a start and glared at Harry as he pulled on a long black casual robe, that was rather tight around the waist making him look something of a slut, and a thick black cloak lined with a soft ebony fur. Hedwig watched in amusement as Harry hopped on one foot trying to get his tall boots on while putting his shrunken belongings in his pocket.  
"Hedwig, where did I put my wand?" He asked searching around as he swiftly ran the comb through his hair. Taking pity on the boy, the snowy owl flew over to the bed and picked up his white wand in her beak. "Oh! Thanks girl, I owe you one."  
With that he put his hand on Hedwigs back and apparated to just beyond the forbidden forest where the anti-apparation ward stopped.   
"Go Hedwig," he said, taking his wand from her. "Tell them I'm back."  
  
********* 


	3. Of fist fights and arrangements

Child of Darkness  
Chapter 3  
  
As soon as Hedwig had left a nauseating feeling began to boil in Harry's stomach. Of course he was glad to be back but he had been gone for four years. What exactly was he supposed to do now?  
  
"Bugger. I really should have planned this out first." Harry said softly, pulling up his hood to keep the sun off of his pale skin before it began peeling, as well as to keep the harsh light from burning his eye's out of there sockets. Four years in darkness will do that to you. "Aw hell," he said determinedly ,"I can do this. I'm a Dark Master." But still, there was a nasty little voice in his head that kept telling him to turn back even as he walked steadily onward.  
  
*********  
  
After four years everyone had more or less accepted the fact that Harry Potter was dead. Ron and Hermione had gotten on with their lives after mourning the loss of their friend and were now dating, everyone was expecting them to get married soon seeing as how their 7th year was coming to an end in a few short months. As for the people who had never liked Harry, like the Slytherins, they were quite shocked especially Draco. None of them liked Harry in the least but he had just seemed kind of…..immortal, like nothing could ever touch him.  
(a/n: This is a HP/SS fic. Sorry Draco fans)  
But like the rest of the world they got over it. And as for Severus Snape, well, he couldn't be happier. That little brat was out of his hair (which was still greasy) and he was free to continue hating James Potter without his mini clone running around and making his life a living hell. Who cared if the troublemaker was laying in a ditch somewhere?  
Well, no one ever accused Snape of being nice.   
To him this was just a better form of expulsion. Now you can just imagine his surprise as he was sitting in the staff room alone (the way he liked it) curled up on the soft sofa reading a book when suddenly a big white bird bursts through the open window and dive bombs his stomach knocking the air out of him and causing him to fall off the couch, sprawled ungracefully on the hard floor. A long moment passed as he gathered his scrambled thoughts and slowly came to his senses.   
"……I am going to kill the bastard that sent that bird." He vowed to himself in a voice that seemed capable off freezing over hell. Slowly he got up and turned to glare at the owl, and as he got a good look at it two things happened: his face got a whole lot paler and he slumped to the floor in a dead faint, and the rest of the teachers filed into the room, done for the day and eager to kick off there shoes.  
"Oh my god," gasped McGonagall as she caught sight of the owl. That familiar owl who hadn't been seen for four long years. "It can't be…..Hedwig" In answer Hedwig gave an affectionate hoot and blinked her large eyes.  
After a moment of utter silence Dumbledore said in a breathless voice, "Everyone search the grounds immediately." They didn't need to be told twice as each one of them raced out of the staff room, equally shocked, but with a small glimmer of hope that there former student was alive.  
  
***********  
  
Slowly, Harry made his way to the staff room, carefully avoiding the teachers and students that were roaming around. He needed to speak with Dumbledore before a anyone else. Carefully he opened the door and peeked inside to where Dumbledore was trying to calm a ranting Snape. The boy mentally groaned as he heard what was being said.  
"Honestly Severus, I'm sure Hedwig didn't mean to hurt you."  
"Oh, of course not Headmaster." He said in that oh-so-familiar silky voice. "It's not the birds fault. It's POTTERS FAULT! It's always Potters fault! Him and his henchmen, Granger and Weasly!"  
Harry gulped. He really didn't want to face Snape first, and especially not in that mood. Of course against his better judgement he pushed the hood of the cloak down and loudly cleared his throat. "Uh….hello. I-I'm back."  
Dumbledore's jaw dropped and he raced across the room and embraced the startled boy in a grip he wouldn't have thought possible for someone that old. "Harry my boy! I'm so glad your alive!"  
Harry smiled, about to reply….. Until he saw the look of pure rage on Snape's face. It looked like somebody didn't share Dumbledore's feelings because Snape looked like he wanted to drag Harry down a dark alley and beat him to death. He really didn't know how it was possible for someone to hate him so much.  
"I'm happy to see you as well. It's been a long time."  
Dumbledore released Harry and held him at arms length, staring at him as if all the answers would just magically appear. Harry held his breath as his former Headmaster examined his changed appearance.  
"Well Harry, it looks as if you have some explaining to do," he said gently. Would you like to sit down, you look rather pale.  
"No, I'm fine, but I'd prefer if the other teachers were here. It's kind of a long story and I'm not sure if I can tell it twice."   
  
Dumbledore nodded and while he was calling the teachers with his magically enhanced voice Harry vaguely wondered if maybe he should have prepared for this as well. He silently cursed his Gryffindor habit of rushing into things without thinking.  
'Well,' he thought grimly , 'at least Snape hasn't changed.'   
Said Professor was glaring at him with such utter loathing that if looks could kill Harry would have been 6 feet under the moment he entered the room. No matter how strong or brave he was, Snapes death glare always managed to send a chill down his spine. Frankly it was beginning to freak him out.  
"Do you have something to say to me Professor?" He asked calmly.   
For a moment it looked as though Snape was about to say exactly what he was thinking (which was something along the lines of: you'd better get out of this school before I come after you with a rusty blade), but a look from Dumbledore silenced him just as the teachers rushed into the room.  
  
"HARRY!" roared Hagrid, rushing ahead of all the other teachers and scooping the much smaller boy off the floor into a bear hug. "Harry, where have yeh been. We thought You-know-who had gotten to yeh." said the half-giant with so much feeling Harry couldn't help but be moved. Despite the fact that he was suffocating , the young wizard smiled and patted Hagrid reassuringly on one of his broad shoulders.  
"I'm fine, b-but I can't breath."  
"Oh!" gasped the gamekeeper, letting Harry drop to the floor where he began coughing furiously. "Sorry 'bout that."  
No sooner had he caught his breath than the rest of the teachers ran forward. Harry could see tremendous relief in all of there faces, McGonagall and Hagrid were openly crying and the rest had tears in there eyes. It really shocked him, he never imagined his disappearance would affect anyone like this, but then again, maybe he shouldn't be so surprised, everyone except Snape and the Slytherins seemed to really care about him. If he could have cried then he would have, but Snakes, Vampires and Dementors don't cry.  
"I'm sorry I worried you all," the young Dark Master said. "I guess I owe you all an explanation."  
Snape sneered, "Well I should think so, Potter. I'm sure were all curious to find out where you disappeared to for four years. And what you've been doing that whole time." His dark eye's widened slightly when he finally actually looked at Harry. "Well well well Potter, what have you been up to. Red eye's? Fangs? …..And a black scar." he smirked as all the other teachers gasped once they to saw the changes. With a malicious smile he turned to Dumbledore. "I sincerely hope you not actually considering allowing Potter in this school another minute. He has been clearly working with dark magic, he's looking more like Voldemort every day." All the teachers gasped.  
Harry's eye's widened in shock at the pure cruelty in those words, and although he prided himself on being a strong person, Snapes words cut deep and he could feel the tears forming in his eyes, though he refused to let them fall.  
"That's pretty rich coming from you, Death Eater!" he snarled, watching in satisfaction as an angry red flush spread across the Potion Masters cheeks. "If anyone's like Voldemort it's you, at least I don't go around killing people!"  
"I think Diggory would disagree with that," he hissed, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that was a low blow, but then again, so was the Death Eater comment.  
It didn't take long for fist's to become involved in there little argument as they tackled each other to the ground and they began trading blows.  
"Albus," said Professor McGonagall, "shouldn't we stop them?"  
"No," he replied with that irritating twinkle in his eye, "they need to do this. It'll be good for them to release all that hatred."  
The 'battle' was about the least graceful or dignified thing any of them had ever seen. A full grown man and a teenager rolling around on the floor, doing there best to kill each other.   
The rest of the professors watched with disbelieving looks on there face at the pile of black robes and pale skin before them. Snape was yanking Harry's hair and Harry was trying to claw Snapes face off before it finally got full blown and they both began landing punches as fast and hard as they could, not caring what they hit.  
  
Dumbledore simply watched this embarrassing moment with a smile on his face before finally giving a wave of his wand and stunning the two. "Severus, Harry, I hope you got whatever hatred you held for each other got at least a little solved in that fight. But let me warn you, that is the last time I will allow this." he gave them both a glance. "Now do you think you can manage to be in each others presence long enough for Harry to explain himself."  
Both gave an vague 'mmmm' sound, unable to actually talk.  
"Good." he smiled, releasing them from the spell. "I sincerely hope you solved your differences."  
That was sure doubtful. The rest of the professors slowly sat down, not knowing which was more shocking, Harry's return, or Harry and Snape fist fighting. Right now the two were glaring daggers at each other as they sat as far away from each other as possible. Both were sporting black eyes and various bruises and cuts.  
"Well, Harry. Can you tell us where you've been all this time?" asked Dumbledore asked gently.  
"Yes. But before I do, you all have to swear to secrecy." Harry said, giving Snape a very obvious, warning glare. "It's very important that no one knows what I'm going to tell you. And it's not anything that can hurt someone."  
Dumbledore nodded, as did all of the teachers, including Snape after a while.  
Harry smiled, giving them all a grateful look. "Well, I suppose it all began 4 years ago when I was at the Dursley's….."  
  
  
30 minutes later all the Professors were staring at him with varying degrees of shock and horror.  
Professor Flitwick was the first to speak.  
"An entire city for the dark arts." he gasped, still not quite believing what he had just heard. "How is it possible that we never knew of it? Such a place would have to be enormous."  
"Oh, it is. It's huge!" Harry exclaimed. "But it's all underground, that's why I'm so pale. I've been living underground for 4 years. But it's not as bad as it sounds, it's the best place in the world and right beside it is the City of Light. And that place is devoted to studying light magic."  
"Harry," Dumbledore said softly. "Exactly who lives in the Dark City?"  
"A whole lot of people. Mostly people the wizarding world shuns, like muggles, and vampires and werewolves. And there's also giants, and banshees and half-Dementors and people who are half-snake or half-bat-" he paused quite suddenly as he realized that everyone was giving him a look of horror. "What?"  
"H-half-Dementors," McGonagall croaked in disgust. "Who on earth would……..urg" she trailed off, unable to go on.  
Harry took one look at the expressions on there faces. Even Dumbledore looked rather shaken at that news. All at once Harry burst out laughing.It was some time before he stopped.  
"I forgot to explain one thing." he chuckled "None of those people are born like that. The Dark Magic quantity in the blood of muggles and wizards is sometimes to much and it transforms them into creatures, or sometimes combinations of creatures, that are suited to there particular strong gifts. Now you can't exactly turn someone into a soul sucking zombie so you have to improvise and turn them into a half-dead human with the ability to suck the happiness out of people. And most of them can even perform the Kiss. But that's all they are. So you don't have to imagine someone banging a Dementor." he smiled "You see our body's are unable to handle the high magic concentration so were forced to change. But the change, depending on whether or not you're a light or dark person will reduce the amount of the opposing element you can control. For example me, I can barely perform the simplest light magic spell, I can perform spells like Expelliarmus just fine, but with spells like Lumos, I can only produce a tiny little light." He shrugged indifferently. "Any more questions?"  
"Yes," Said Snape, speaking up for the first time. "Exactly what are you?"  
Harry inwardly rolled his eye's. Count on Snape to ask the question that will have everyone looking at you like you're a hideous freak of nature. "Well…..apparently my dark magic concentration was really high so I'm part snake and vampire with a just enough Dementor thrown in for me to perform the Kiss, but only if I really really put my mind to it."  
The silence was thick enough to cut with a butter knife.  
"So why aren't you rotting, Potter?" Snape sneered, turning the talk rapidly into an interrogation.  
Harry rolled his eye's, Snape's comment reminding him irresistibly of his second year when Peeves started that song: 'Oh Potter, you rotter oh, what have you done, your killing off students, you think it's good fun-' . He did not need to be reminded of that right now.  
With a sigh he rolled up his sleeve to where a big patch of scabby, gray flesh was growing on his right forearm. "That good enough for you?" he asked morbidly, scratching the flesh so there was 3 lines of bloody pus seeping out. "Or maybe you want a closer examination?" Harry gave a sick smile, holding out his arm.  
"I'd rather not be anywhere near you and your decaying flesh." He said, not looking the least bit sickened…..the other teachers however looked like they were going to be sick. Even the usually calm and collected Dumbledore looked green. Harry quickly pulled his sleeve down, he had forgotten that here people were disgusted by that sort of stuff. In the Dark City he had slept right beside a boy who was half-rotted and always smelled like a dead body that's been in the sun to long, so he was used to that sort of thing. The slip was rather embarrassing and it would give them less reason to trust him.  
"Sorry. I forgot you aren't used to that."  
Dumbledore nodded in understanding, though he still looked a little pale. "I understand. But I was just curious, are you planning to stay here long?"  
"No, I have an apartment in the Dark City. I just came back here to say hi, and see if I could help with Voldemort if you need it."  
"Yes, that would be appreciated. We can use all the help we can get, and your knowledge of the Dark Arts would be a great asset."  
Harry beamed. "Thank you so much!" he smiled happily. "I want my being here to remain a secret as long as possible,though…..but, if it's possible, could I see Ron and Hermione again?"  
Dumbledore nodded, "Of course, I'm sure they would be happy to see you again? Now there's just the matter of where your going to stay."  
"Oh…well see, I need some place cold and dark to stay, otherwise I can't sleep."  
Snape froze. 'No, Albus couldn't do this to him'  
Dumbledore smiled in 'that' way. The smile that just screams 'PLOTTING AGAINST YOU!' "Well, there is an empty room in the Dungeons……right next to Severus."   
  
  
  
a/n: so how did you like the 3rd chap? I have a few ideas on how to get harry and sev together , but review and tell me what you think should happen. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!! 


	4. Authors note please read

Authors note  
  
Hello all. I know some of you are kind of weirded out at the idea of snape screwing a rotting harry so let me clear this up. In my story, harry is part snake, vampire and dementor but he can also make one side more dominant than another, like for instance, his vampire side, then he becomes a full vampire for up to 5 hours and all traces of his other sides disappear. So not more rot! Now you don't have to picture that disgusting mental image of Sev as a necrophilia.   
But the reason I even have the dementor side in there is because it is possibly one of the most dark and evil ( yet totally overlooked ) creatures in the Harry Potter series. And it's just plain cool, even if it is a bit disgusting.  
  
Now that that's all cleared up, I'm also thinking of having a second pairing: the cute little Professor Necro and the ever popular villain Lucius Malfoy. Review and tell me what you think. 


	5. Dreams and Sexy Faces

Child of Darkness  
Chapter 4  
  
  
"Albus?" McGonagall said softly after Harry and Snape had stormed out. "Are you sure it's safe, having Harry here? You've seen what he's become." All the other teachers looked at him expectantly, sharing the same thoughts as McGonagall.  
Dumbledore gave them all a stern look. "I know Harry seems to be turning into what we fear most, but give him a chance, his heart is in the right place."  
"Yes, but what about that Dark City? Surely we should tell the Ministry, I mean, who knows what may happen if the rest of the world doesn't know about it. They may attack us. This is just to much."  
"I know, Minerva, I know. But we gave Harry our word we would tell no one, and he took a big risk coming here. I will not reveal his secret unless he gives us good reason to."  
McGonagall sighed. She just couldn't help but be afraid of a city of Darkness, no matter what anyone said.  
  
***************  
  
As soon as Snape reached the dungeons he whirled around and grabbed the unsuspecting Harry by the hair and slammed him into the hard stone wall, forcing a cry of pain from the boys mouth.  
  
Bringing his face close to Harry's he began speaking in a soft, deadly voice. "You may have all the others fooled, Potter, but not me." He snarled, hatred written clearly on his face. "I don't care why you're here or what you plan on doing but I don't trust you at all. You should have never come back. But I'm warning you now, stay away from me and the students or I will kill you!"  
Harry had no doubts that Snape would do just that. He was a good man at heart (though few knew it) and would kill anyone who threatened his students. Obviously Snape viewed him as a threat so he did the wise thing and meekly nodded his head, determined not to start the fight that Snape was trying to lure him into.  
"I'm not here to hurt anyone, I just wanted to see everyone again….even you."  
That little comment stunned Snape for about half a second, then without a word he turned around and stalked to his room, snarling the password and storming inside. The door slammed behind him with an echoing finality, bouncing eerily off the walls. It was a while before he dared move.  
"God," Harry gasped, rubbing his head, " I hope he doesn't do that again."  
With a hiss of pain he slid to the floor, realizing that Snape didn't even tell him the password to his room, let alone where it was. He didn't know why the Potions Master was so cruel to him just then, but he didn't dare disturb him, even to ask where his room was.   
It was a very sad and disappointed Harry who wordlessly curled up into a tight ball outside of Snape's room and fell into a restless sleep, letting the familiar icy coldness wash away his worries……for the moment.  
***********  
  
Back in Malicens:  
  
Headmaster Asher was calmly reading a book in his office, bored to death, as the door swung open so quietly he didn't even know anyone was there until the intruder loudly cleared his throat.  
  
"Hmm?" Asher looked up to see a man, who, thought 30 years old, looked no older than 19. Mostly due to the fact that he was rather small, only reaching 5'4, and had pale blond hair that was always untamed and fell into his right eye no matter how hard he tried to tame it.  
"You called me, Asher?" Professor Necro asked, looking at the Headmaster with anxious blue eyes.  
"Yes. I'm worried about Harry."  
Necro grinned. "No your not. Your worried he going to blab about the city. You think he's to irresponsible to be trusted with a secret that big."  
Asher stared, his mouth hanging open in shock."……….Don't do that again. No one should be able to tell what someone's thinking by just looking at them, it's disturbing."  
Necro shrugged, still smiling mysteriously.  
"But you right. That boy is a walking disaster." he sighed dramatically. "I have something to ask of you."  
"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him."  
Asher glared once again. "DOMINIC!" he yelled, using Necro's real name. "DON'T DO THAT!!" (a/n: Necro is a nickname because he's a Necromancer)  
"Whatever. I'm already packed anyways so I'll just be going." he huffed, slightly hurt at being shouted at, and walked out of the door.  
Asher watched him go. Letting out a long breath as the door closed.  
No matter how many time's Necro did it, he was still creeped out that someone knew him well enough to read his mind without using magic. He was the mind reader, damn it, not that short zombie-hugging-sissy-boy.   
"Oh well, at least someone's going to be watching out for Harry." he shook his head. "These people are going to be the death of me."  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Harry Potter was having a dream. Not that unusual for him but strangely this dream was neither about Voldemort or the Dursley's. No, this particular dream was rather pleasant, but that's what made it all the more strange.  
He was standing in the middle of a strange black room and someone had wrapped there hands around his skinny waist, pulling him close to a large warm body.   
For some reason he was unable to open his eye's to see who this mystery person was but he wasn't scared at all, in fact he felt safe and happy, emotions like that were few and far apart in his life so without thinking, he nestled against this tall person, resting his cheek against their strong chest. With a content smile he breathed in this strange person scent, smelling an odd combination of vanilla, rain and…… blood.   
That was odd, but no reason to panic.  
It seemed like hours, but in reality was only about a minute, when he felt a long, thin finger under his chin, lifting his head up. Harry was slightly confused but all his thoughts vanished as a pair of soft, thin lips pressed against his own.   
If you've never been in love you can't imagine the feeling you get when time seems to stand still for you just so that wonderful moment doesn't have to end. Well that was the feeling Harry was experiencing at that moment. It was if he had been waiting for that moment his entire life and now that it was finally there he didn't want it to end.  
………But unfortunately, the mysterious person who smelt of vanilla, rain and blood did vanish. Harry let out a cry as they disappeared into thin air. He hadn't even seen their face. It was so unfair!  
WHY DID LIFE DO THIS TO HIM? What did he do to deserve this?  
With those thoughts in his head, Harry was cruely thrown back into reality.  
  
***********  
  
With a jolt Snape snapped back to reality. He had been having that dream again. That same bloody dream that had been haunting him for a month now and had made him even more hateful than ever. He could never get any peace because nothing stopped it, not Dreamless Sleeping Potions or even a Draught of the Living Dead, which he had been desperate enough to administer to himself 2 weeks ago. It seemed no matter what he was doing while he was awake, he would always be longing for the person in his dreams, that small person who he would kiss every night and who seemed to make life worth living for. Snape had long since figured out the person was a male, due to the fact that no female had a chest that flat, but even so, it didn't seem to matter inside the dream or out.   
It wasn't that he was gay, it was that that person seemed to make everything alright so it didn't matter what gender they were.  
And as if that weren't weird enough, the second he had seen Potter enter the staff room, he somehow knew he was to blame. So he had taken out all of his anger and frustration out on the boy.   
After all, it was only Potter, and that kid deserved a good beating, weather he deserved it or not.   
With a groan Snape slowly pulled himself out of bed and trudged over to the bathroom. It was a habit he had adopted ever since the dreams started, he would drag himself over to the bathroom and stare at his reflection, looking over all of his many flaws and gradually fixing them. The process took awhile because most of the time he was to lazy to do anything, but as he looked into the mirror and took of the illusion charm of his old face, he gasped in shock. This was the first time he had actually ever…..looked at himself.   
He looked almost exactly the way he had in his school days. The lines of stress and depression were gone, leaving his thin face smooth and almost 15 years younger looking. His skin was still the color of tanned milk, an expression he used to describe his unnaturally pale complexion, just a few shades darker than milk. Any lighter and he could pass for a ghost.  
His teeth were no longer yellow and crooked, a simple cleaning and straightening spell had fixed that right up. But probably the most noticeable change was in his nose, it had been broken one to many times and gave the appearance of looking very large, but had been easy to fix, a simple bone healing spell and it was good as new.  
Snape marveled at the change, giving a genuine smile, it was small but more than he usually showed.  
  
"I should have done this years ago." he murmured to himself, running his index finger over his face to make sure it wasn't his imagination.  
It was almost impossible to believe but he actually looked beautiful, he could never be handsome because his structure was to delicate and fine for that but it didn't matter. With his freshly washed hair framing his face, curling up slightly at the end, and his new look…..he was the cutest person in the school. Who would have thought, he could compete with Draco Malfoy for that title.  
"Ha! This'll show all those bastards! Greasy git indeed."  
He swiftly exited the bathroom and pulled out one of his black robes that wasn't wrinkled, putting it on swiftly. It was rather tight but would do just fine until he could find time to do laundry. Right now he had a class full of 7th years to make miserable.  
Yes life was good.  
He left his room, happier than he could remember being in a long time…..and tripped over Harry before he could take another step. That was enough to get him back into evil git mode. What the hell was Potter doing out here? Quite suddenly he remembered storming into his room without telling Potter where he was to sleep, or the password for that matter.  
Oh well.  
Pulling himself to his feet, Snape began prodding Harry with his foot, wondering why on earth Potter had that stupid smile on his face. When the boy showed no sign of waking Snape resorted to full out kicking.  
  
"Get up Potter! I haven't got all day." He said in a sneering voice, smiling in satisfaction as Harry woke up with a small cry. For a moment he looked around with bleary eyes , trying to figure out where he was. That question was answered when he looked up.  
"……..Snape?"  
"Yes, you lazy freeloader, now get up. Your rooms behind the picture of the silver snake, the passwords Parselmouth." He snapped, storming off without even bothering to find out if Harry had heard, let alone understood, him. He was to busy trying to get to the Great Hall to care about Potter, those stupid stairs had moved again.  
Oh well, it was worth it if he could see the shocked look on everyone's faces when he walked in looking like a sex god.  
  
*************  
  
At that same time Ron was munching happily on a piece of bacon. His life was good, despite the loss of his best friend, he had Hermione and he was going to be graduating soon, and hopefully a wedding would come soon after. Nothing could ruin his good mood.  
He looked over at the teachers table, all of them seemed to be thinking hard about something…..and Snape was nowhere to be seen. Could life get any better?   
He imagined it could, but right now nothing could spoil his good mood. That is until someone walked into the Great Hall, he just gave the person a fleeting glance, not even really seeing who it was. He turned back to eat his breakfast…..until he noticed everyone else was looking at the person who had just walked in. With a confused frown he turned around. His eyebrows shot to the sky when he saw who it was, his mouth falling open.  
  
"Holy shit!" 


	6. Lucius and Necro

A/N: hey all. Some of you asked why little bishy Sev put on an illusion charm. Well he did that because he didn't know he looked so good and he didn't want to draw any attention to himself because he was depressed about the dream. I hope I cleared that up for you. And this chap mostly focuses on Necro (don't hate me, I'm going to something bad to poor Necro) , but don't worry, there will be lot's of Harry and sevvie romance later on. And some of you might not like non-con sex so there's a big bold warning and if you don't like it you've been warned so don't complain. Hope you enjoy. And remember Review Review Review!!  
  
  
  
Child of Darkness  
Chapter 5  
  
  
The great hall was dead silent except for the clanking sound of hundreds of forks and knives falling to the floor as the students, and even some of the staff, were stunned stupid.  
There was Professor Snape, aka: That evil, greasy Potions Master, standing in the middle of the Great Hall looking drop dead gorgeous. Not that the girls minded to much as many of them had already begun drooling.  
  
"Holy shit!" Ron gasped, breaking the silence.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud buzzing noise as all the student's began speaking at once, openly staring, or in the guys case, glaring, as Snape calmly glided up to the teachers table and took his place without so much as a glance at anyone, knowing full well he had the attention of everyone in the Great Hall.  
This was just to good.  
  
" 'Mione! Did I just see what I thought I saw?" asked Ron who sounded as if the world was ending. "Please please please tell me I didn't just see that."  
Hermione was to stunned to speak and settled for simply nodding her head, mouth open like all the rest of the girls and staring as if that wonderful male supermodel image would vanish before her eye's.   
God bless teenage hormones.   
Seamus grinned, letting out a loud wolf whistle that turned several heads.   
"What?" he asked as everyone at the Gryffindor table glared daggers at him. "Oh right, like you weren't thinking the same thing. C'mon, Dean, Neville,….you to Ron. You can't deny it."  
"Watch me." snapped Ron, turning a brilliant shade of red. " 'Mione, Ginny! What are you doing?"  
"Nothing!" Came the guilty reply as they closed their mouths, tearing their eye's away from Snape in embarrassment.  
"Yeah right, that looked like a whole lot of nothing. God, Potions is going to be hell."  
  
************  
  
  
Necro looked over his dark room, double checking to make sure he had forgotten nothing, he didn't want to enter the wizarding world unprepared, and since he would be spending a lot of time there he might as well bring everything with him.  
After a moment he was satisfied nothing had been forgotten and prepared for the hardest part of the trip….. Apparition. Necro absolutely hated it, he was more of a down to earth person himself, that, and he could hardly ever get it right. He had only ever gotten it right twice, out of about 50 tries, so it wasn't his favorite way to travel. But luckily he had never splinched himself, he was just terrible with directions.  
  
"Might as well get it over. And may god have mercy on my soul wherever I land."  
The next instant he was gone.  
  
*************  
  
  
It was a quiet day in the Malfoy household, what with Draco away at Hogwarts and Narcissa at one of her friends party's and no Death Eaters to entertain, Lucius was rather happy, or as happy as he could get. Technically speaking, Lucius never really got happy, simply less evil and /or vengeful.  
Lucius Malfoy was the perfect stereotype of the rich bad guy. Tall, blond and handsome with a beautiful wife, a handsome, snobby son and more money than he could spend in a lifetime. Life was going good for him, despite Voldemorts return which had turned the Ministry's eyes to him once again.  
But enough about that, right now Lucius was bored, having absolutely nothing to do besides that mountain of paperwork sitting in his study that he really wasn't willing to do at the moment. Instead he was lounging on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling with a dazed expression only people who are bored to tears can manage, when, from somewhere in the direction of the marble fireplace, there was a small gust of wind and a cute little voice groaned and started on with a long stream of curses that would make any sailor proud.  
Immediately Lucius bolted up, staring at the intruder with a look of alarm, how could this little squirt get through his wards? He had enough protection on his Manor to keep even Lord Voldemort himself out.  
The blond was about to curse the intruder to hell and back again when he actually looked at him.  
This person was quite obviously magical but he was wearing a style of robes he could remember seeing in paintings hundreds of years old. It was black and rather snug around the waist, going straight down to the floor with thigh high slits on either side for more mobility. Under the robe he could see hiking boots that looked like they could kick a hole through the wall. And the sleeves were long and very loose with silver bands over his biceps, the robe was also equipped with a hood. And to top it all off, there was a thick black belt around his petite waist that held his wand.  
But that wasn't what Lucius was concentrating on, no, he was staring at the mans face.   
Incredibly cute and innocent looking with the most adorable round cheeks and sweet little nose he had ever seen. Large crystal clear blue eyes were set perfectly on that pale pale face and a very kissable mouth was set in a perfect bow shape and looked so very soft and kissable. But the hair was the real attention getter, not quite shoulder length, it was a shade of washed out, nearly white, blond because of his time spent in the dark. Feathery light, it fell into his right eye, nearly covering it, and was layered so many times it gave the impression that it was floating about his head instead of simply being uncontrollable.  
Lucius was hit with a sudden bolt of desire, and at that moment Necro was doomed, though he didn't know it yet.  
  
"Oh great, just bloody great." Necro snarled, turning around to try to find a way out when, quite unexpectedly, Lucius stood up, startling the small Necromancer so much he gave a small scream.   
(A/N: Necro may be strong, but he's not very brave, and he's so innocent ( you know exactly what I mean) it's not even funny. Kind of like a male 'virgin princess' )  
"Who are you?" Lucius demanded in a cold voice.  
"Um….me? I'm nobody, just a big nobody, that's all." He looked around nervously. "By any chance would you be a wizard?"  
"Yes. Now tell me your name and I'll consider not cursing you for trespassing."  
Necro looked alarmed. "Y-you don't have to do that. I'm Dominic Varylys, pleased to meet you, Mr.-"  
"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy."  
"Well, it's an honor to meet you Mr. Malfoy. You can call me Necro. I'm sorry for intruding but I can't quite get the hand of apparition. If you could just tell me where Hogwarts is I'll be gone right away."  
That was the last thing Lucius wanted so he did some quick thinking and made up a last minute lie.  
"I'm afraid Hogwarts is very far away, you could stay the night and I could take you in the morning. I'm rather busy at the moment, though"  
Necro smiled, naively believing Lucius had good intentions, and nodded his head. "That would be nice. Are you sure though? I would hate to be a bother and you seem like a busy person, I'm sure I could find the way on my own."  
"Don't be silly, It's no a problem at all, I have nothing to do tomorrow anyways, so I'd be happy to help. Besides, this house is big enough for an army of people." He just couldn't resist bragging a little bit.   
"Well if there's anything I can do for you, just don't hesitate to ask, I'm afraid I don't have any money to offer you but I left in a hurry and I was expecting to arrive at Hogwarts by today."  
Lucius was amazed anyone could be so trusting. This could prove interesting indeed. "Stop worrying. I have to much money as it is, I don't need anymore."  
Necro blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry." He mumbled.  
"Don't be."   
Lucius was doing some quick thinking at the moment, working out all the problems and analyzing the situation before deciding on a course of action.   
"I was just about to have lunch, would you like to join me?"  
"Um, yes, please, I haven't eaten in awhile."  
"Excellent. I'll just have the House Elves prepare us something to eat." He said, walking off to the kitchens, barely able to control his excitement. "Don't wander off though, it's easy to get lost in here."  
  
With that he rushed off to the kitchens, leaving Necro to wonder what on earth a House Elf was. Whatever it was it didn't sound to pleasant.  
  
**************  
  
"You! Elves!" Lucius roared. "I need lunch now. Dixxy, get over here."   
A small House Elf with large green eyes, dressed, like all the others, in a shabby pillowcase with armholes cut out of it, approached Lucius, looking very nervous.  
"Y-yes Master Sir, what is it you be wanting Sir?" she asked fearfully in a high squeaky voice that grated on your nerves like nails on a chalk board.  
Lucius winced. "I have a guest over and I want a strong mind numbing potion put in his food and drink. Do you understand?" he snapped quickly.  
"Yes Master Sir, I be understanding. I go do it right away."  
  
Lucius walked out without so much as a nod in acknowledgement, wanting to see how Necro was doing.  
To his surprise, when he walked back in the room, Necro was sitting politely on the sofa with his hands folded on his lap, waiting for Lucius. As the blond man entered the room, Necro smiled and stood up.  
  
"Hello." Said the Necromancer cheerfully.  
"Hello. The food is nearly ready, I'll show you the way to the Dinning Hall." He said, gliding out of the room with Necro close behind.  
  
************  
  
As the pair made there way to the Dinning Hall, Necro began admiring the large, expensive house. It was so big, done mostly in colors of white, silver and gold in the hallways with a dark, rich brown color in the individual rooms.  
The young man looked in fascination at all the moving paintings of the past Malfoys. All were pale with silver/ blond hair and piercing gray eye's and had a cool calculating look about them. It was kind of odd and disturbing to have 20 pairs of hard gray eye's glaring at you from the walls.  
Necro hurried to keep up with Lucius.  
  
"So, do you live here alone?"  
"No, but my son is attending Hogwarts and my wife is usually at parties so it has the same effect." He said indifferently.  
"Oh." Necro replied, looking vaguely troubled. "It must get very lonely around here."  
"Mmm. Sometimes, but I'm usually to busy to notice there gone. Besides, they don't have to much to say to me when they are here. Most of the time they just stay out of my way and I stay out of there's."  
Now Necro looked really troubled. "That doesn't sound very nice. I'm always around people so I'm never lonely." He sighed. Then quite suddenly brightened up. "I know, I'll be your friend. Uh, that is of course if you'd rather not have friends."  
"No, that's fine."  
Necro looked incredibly happy "That's great! I can introduce you to some of my friends and I could take you to my favorite place in the world!! You'll love it!"  
Lucius nodded, not really paying attention to Necro as he began going over his plan in his head. It was almost perfect. Just one thing.  
"So, Necro, who were you going to visit? I know a lot of people at Hogwarts, perhaps I know your friend as well."  
"You probably don't," Necro said pleasantly, "they just arrived there. In fact they don't even know I'm coming, it's kind of a surprise."  
  
That was what Lucius wanted to know. Now his plan was perfect, no one would know he was missing at least for a week or two, and even when they did figure out he was missing they wouldn't know where to look because he had screwed up on the apparition. By the time his friends knew he was missing, little Necro would be his.  
The anticipation was killing him as he led Necro into the Dinning Hall and watched him eat the drugged food. Eye's glittering as the smaller mans movement slowly became sluggish and he couldn't focus properly.  
Now was the time to act.  
  
"Come, Necro, I'll take you to bed. You look exhausted." Lucius said, smiling slightly as Necro looked up at him cutely with unfoucused eye's.  
"Hmmm. Yes…..m'tired." he mumbled softly.  
  
In a flash Lucius was by Necro's side, lifting him up in his strong arms. With a small sigh, Necro flung his arms around Lucius's shoulders and nuzzled his neck childishly.  
Lucius didn't feel the slightest bit guilty as he brought Necro into one of the rooms that was never used, and all but forgotten, and put him on the soft canopy bed. With several waves of his wand and many soft incantations, he put on some weak anti-magic wards that could prevent Necro from doing any wandless magic. He didn't need anything stronger because Necro's wand was laying on the Dinning room table and wasn't likely to be used again if Lucius had his way. With another wave of his wand, a thick, heavy chain attached to the bottom right bed post appeared and he carefully removed Necro's boot's and attached the manacle to his slim ankle.  
  
This part is not for people who don't like non-con sex (rape). You can turn back and not miss a thing.  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"L-Lucius?" asked Necro softly, his word slightly slurred. "What's happenin'?"  
"Shh. Relax little one." he said, undoing the small mans belt and gently pulling the robe over his head.  
  
Lucius held his breath as Necros pale body was slowly exposed. Like a true wizard he wasn't wearing anything underneath.   
Slowly the Death Eater exhaled as he saw Necros entire body for the first time. It was exactly like he imagined it……..perfect. The pale body spread before him was small and delicate, perfect creamy skin just begging to be touched. His arms and legs were thin and long, tipped with small toes and tiny child-like hands. He was thin though, almost painfully so, his ribs were so visible you could count each one of them on first sight, and his stomach was very soft and flat. There was absolutely no muscle to him, so he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight even at full strength.  
With a hungry look on his face, Lucius grabbed Necros thin thighs and gently began spreading them apart, feeling the small mans weak struggles and tensing muscles.  
  
"L-Lucius? W-what'r you doin'? D-don't understand." he whimpered, not knowing what Lucius was doing to him, but feeling it was wrong. He didn't like this at all.  
"Quiet, Necro." Lucius ordered sternly, lifting Necro's hips slightly and pushing a single finger into his tight hole, not even bothering to use lubrication. The small Necromancer gave a small cry and tried to stop the invasion.  
"NO! N-no, please…..don't understand. Please, no."  
  
It occurred to Lucius that Necro was completely innocent and he had no idea what he was doing or what was going to happen to him. Oh well, he would find out soon enough.  
Without even bothering to properly prepare him, Lucius guided his cock to Necros entrance and began pushing forcefully against him. Quite suddenly, the young mans eye's flew open and he gave a horrible wail of pain and desperation, clawing weakly at Lucius's shoulders as the cruel, stabbing pain got worse and worse.   
Somewhere in the back of him mind, Lucius realized Necro couldn't take this, but that thought was swiftly suppressed as the pleasure began overwhelming him and he pushed harder against the small body, burying himself fully inside of the unwilling person under him.  
All at once a loud, drawn out scream of pain echoed through the room as Necro's virginity was stolen from him in a horribly painful, terrifying instant that would remain burned in his memory forever. It was the worst feeling he had ever experienced in his life, this wasn't what he wanted at all, this wasn't how he wanted his first time to be. He had waited all this time for the right person, only to have it stolen from him.  
Lucius began moving in and out of Necro with violent, forceful thrusts, moaning loudly as he picked up the pace.  
Necro lay underneath the larger body, his eye's scrunched shut, screaming and sobbing as his insides were torn apart and cramps ripped their way through his small body, he could feel the blood leaking out of him.  
  
"Why?" he whimpered as Lucius finally spilt his seed inside of the abused body beneath him, holding there for a moment before pulling out and collapsing on top of Necro. The younger man just lay there, clutching desperately to Lucius and softly sobbing his heart out. "Why?" he asked again in a small shaky voice that sounded much more timid than before, but considering what just happened that was to be expected.  
Lucius didn't answer, and Necro lay there, stiff as a corpse until exhaustion finally overtook him and the darkness greeted him, taking away all the pain and horror he had just felt.  
  
  
A/N: well, that's another chapter down, I made it longer, what did you think? Tell me if you think I should continue with this. Don't worry tho. More harry/ sevvie coming next chapter. 


	7. Of schemes and plots

A/N: Alrighty, more explanations. First off, Necro is around 29 but he led a very very sheltered life despite being a Professor, so there was no underage sex in chapter 5, just a very trusting and naïve guy. And he isn't weak magically, just physically, and he's also very trusting of everyone which could be qualified as a weakness, depending on what kind of person you are.  
::runs up and hugs Necro:: awwww, don't worry, I'll make everything all better in the other chappies.  
And some of you didn't quite get why Sevvie put on the illusion charm then took it off. The reason is because he was DEPRESSED because the dreams were affecting him and he didn't want anyone to bug him because he suddenly looked more attractive. But when he saw his reflection in the mirror he realized just how good looking he had become and decided that the opportunity to shock everyone was to good to pass up. I hope everything else is pretty clear, if not just tell me and I'll straighten it out for you.  
That's about it, so REVIEW people. "begins hypnotizing the readers:: you will review, you will review.  
  
  
Child of Darkness  
Chapter 6  
  
  
A/N: (I know, I know, to many authors notes.) I just want to say that time in this chapter has just skipped ahead 2 weeks, so Harry has been at Hogwarts for awhile  
  
  
Harry was perched on top of one of the towers overlooking the Quidditch field.   
It was a sunny day, not to cold and not to hot, just the right weather for flying. That is what Harry was watching with a longing look on his face, the Gryffindor team practicing their Quidditch strategy's. It seemed like just yesterday he was down there, trying to find the Golden Snitch with his team cheering him on from around him. How time fly's.  
A tear slid down his cheek. He missed those day's, even the bad ones. He missed weekends at Hodsmeade, dinners in the Great Hall, and Quidditch, but most of all he missed Ron and Hermione, his two best friends. They had always been there for him, through thick and thin, helping him and all the while making him a better person. He only wished he could return the favor, thank them somehow. But he wasn't ready to face them yet, not yet….. possibly never. But he knew he would have to someday soon. That's why he had come after all.  
With a soft sigh, Harry began climbing to his feet when from below him there was a loud up cry as the quaffle had been thrown out of bounds.  
Harry barely had time to think, all he could see was a ball and a flash of red hair that, in the sunlight, looked as if it was a mass of dancing flames. He recognized that hair.  
  
"Ron." he thought, not realizing he had spoken those words aloud.  
  
With a confused look, Ron turned his head, wondering how on earth he could have heard his name being called this high up. For a moment he squinted in the sunlight, looking straight at Harry.  
His eye's widened in shock and horror.   
'No, it couldn't be,' he thought , 'Harry is dead, he's not coming back Ron. Face it.'  
But he couldn't deny the truth for long with the evidence literally staring him in the face. Harry Potter was looking at him, Harry was alive and he was just fine.   
But how?   
  
"H-Harry? I-is that really you?" asked Ron softly.  
The boy nodded slowly. "Ron….." he whispered to himself in disbelief, not quite accepting the fact that he was seeing Ron at last. "I….I'm sorry, Ron. Sorry for making you worry about me." slowly, he began backing away, right near the window he had climbed onto the roof from. "Do me a favor Ron. Get 'Mione and ask Dumbledore to see me, alright."  
  
With that he jumped through the window and sprinted out of the room, unable to stop the sick feeling he was getting, the same feeling he had felt that day when he first returned to Hogwarts. He was so nervous he felt like he was going to be sick as he rushed to his room, using his Dementor abilities to make the area around him cold and joyless so the students would keep far away.   
Luckily he made it to the dungeon halls without anyone noticing him. That is until Snape stepped out of his room, just as Harry was rushing by, and got bowled over by 98 pounds of underweight teenager.  
  
"P-P-Professor S-Snape." Harry stuttered, his voice slightly high pitched like he was on the verge of an anxiety attack. "S-sorry."  
Snape growled, his pretty face getting a very ugly look on it. "Potter, I'll have you know that attempted murder is not something we normally do around here and is punishable by severe torture and death."  
Harry's ruby eye's widened. "I-I didn't mean to Professor. S-sorry."  
A thin eyebrow raised in surprise. That was the first time Potter had ever really apologized for one of his Kamikaze stunts. 'He must sick' Snape thought. 'I hope he die's soon so I can dance on his grave.'  
Aloud he said , "Potter, go the infirmary for heavens sake. If you die right now they'll blame me, I just know it."  
Harry snorted.   
That wasn't like Snape, normally he would take full credit for killing The Boy-Who-Lived. 'He must be sick'  
  
"No Professor I'm fine, I'll just go to my room now." he mumbled, pushing himself up off of Snape who was staring at his robes with disgust at having been touched by Potter. "Uhm…..sorry about knocking you down like that."  
"No problem." Snape said. Harry couldn't believe his ears, Snape wasn't yelling at him, or even being mean. "But I do think that should be about……30 points from Gryffindor, for attempted murder." Yup, to good to be true.  
Harry gasped at the sheer unfairness of it all. "But Professor!!! I'm not a student anymore!! You can't do that."  
There was a long awkward silence. "…..10 points from Gryffindor, for trying undermine a Professors authority." He said, grinning like the Chesire Cat as he swept off. Apparently very pleased with himself for finding a way to annoy Harry and take points from Gryffindor at the same time. The victory was twice as sweet because Harry didn't even go to school at Hogwarts anymore. Yes, that had just made his day.  
  
Harry felt even sicker than before as Snape strode off down the hall, he had just lost 40 points for Gryffindor in less than 5 minutes….and he wasn't even attending the school anymore.  
God, could things get any worse?  
Well…..maybe they could.  
  
**************  
  
Ron rushed up to the Gryffindor Tower, bursting into the common room. Hermione wasn't there, only Dean Thomas and some first years he didn't know.  
  
"Dean, where's Hermione?"  
"Take three guesses, Ron." Dean said, shaking his head in pity. "Where do you look when you need to find Hermione?"  
"Huh?"  
"The library, she's always in the library this time of day. Studying for the N.E.W.T's I imagine."  
"Oh, of course! Thanks Dean."  
  
Ron tore out of the common room in a redish blur. Making his way straight for the library, which was farther than he had thought, since he was running the whole way. But finally he reached the library and ended up banging into the door in his rush to get in, which was not a pretty sight and caused a big red spot to appear on his forehead.  
Once in, he quieted down some, not wanting to get kicked out by Madame Pince (A/N: did I spell that right?), and began scanning the rows of tables until he saw a familiar bushy brown head.  
  
"Pssssst! 'Mione, come here." he said in a hushed voice.   
Hermione shot Ron an evil glare for disrupting her studies. "What is it Ron? I'm trying to study."  
Ron snorted. "This is a little more important than that. Now come on, we have to find Dumbledore. This is a matter of life and death."  
Hermione looked concerned as she followed Ron out of the library. "Ron, is this about You-Know-Who?"  
"No. 'Mione, your not going to believe this, but I saw Harry."  
"Ron, that's not funny at all. Harry's dead and you know it." She said in a hoarse voice.  
"Do I look like I'm joking 'Mione? I'm serious, I saw him. Now we have to find Dumbledore immediately."  
  
Hermione looked like she wanted to protest for a moment, but the serious look on Ron's face was so genuine and sincere that she didn't have the heart to.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
*************  
(A/N: I've decided to give you people a rest from the angst and go fluffy for awhile. And I know some of you have been waiting for this, so here it is.)  
  
Dumbledore was standing in Snape's room, looking very pleased with himself, which in Snape's books was never a good sign because the Headmaster had a nasty habit of scheming and plotting behind his back then scaring the hell out of him when he suddenly suggested stuff like 'maybe you should rejoin the Death Eaters and become a spy for the side of good'.  
  
"Well." said Dumbledore looking the picture of innocence, except for that twinkle in his eye.  
"Well what?" Asked Snape suspiciously.  
"Well, I've noticed a few thing's lately. Like how you seem….troubled all the time." Snape rolled his eye's. Of course he'd been troubled, how could he not be with that damn dream haunting him every waking moment. "I've taken it upon myself to try to make you feel better."  
Oh, that did not sound good.  
"So, I've decided to put you on paid leave so you can have a well needed vacation." He smiled. "The substitute will be arriving in the morning so you can leave immediately. I happen to have a small cabin built right beside a nice peaceful lake, and it's in a forest that's entirely unoccupied so you won't be disturbed."  
"B-but-"  
"I won't take no for an answer Severus. You need a vacation and I will give you one." The word's 'even if it kills you' hung menacingly in the air. Snape gulped.  
Well, you never know, maybe it won't be so bad.  
"Fine. I'll start packing."  
Dumbledore's face lit up and he placed a large red button on the coffee table. "Excellent, this is a Portkey. It will take you right there as soon as your ready."  
The old wizard left the room, grinning from ear to ear and no matter how Snape tried, he couldn't shake the feeling that Dumbledore was plotting. Sometimes Snape thought that was all he ever did, scheme and plot, plot and scheme. But maybe he was just being paranoid.  
Of course he didn't see Dumbledore leaving his room and heading straight for Harry's, otherwise he would have know his suspicions were correct. Dumbledore was going to get Harry and Snape to like each other if it killed him.  
  
***************  
  
"Harry my boy, how are you doing? You look rather pale."  
Harry shrugged. "It's nothing really."  
"Hmmm. I don't know Harry, you've been looking sick for sometime now. I've been thinking that maybe you need a small vacation." He looked thoughtful, than brightened up as though he had just been struck with a marvelous idea. "You know, I have a small cabin near a lake that's very secluded, I go there sometimes when I need to unwind. Would you like to use it? You look as though you need a good unwinding." He gave an encouraging smile.  
The boy looked at Dumbledore in surprise, then gave a small smile of his own. "I think your right, you know. Maybe all I need is a little time to unwind. I'm sure I'll feel much better afterwards. That is if it wouldn't be to much trouble."  
"Nonsense my boy. It was my idea after all. I'll just give you time to pack, when your ready to go just touch this button," he said, putting down a button that looked identical to the one he had given to Snape, "It's a Portkey and will take you directly to the cabin."  
"Thank you, sir." Harry said gratefully as Dumbledore left the room.  
  
It didn't occur for him to wonder why on earth Dumbledore had the Portkey ready to go when he supposedly had just come up with the idea a few minutes ago. He also had forgotten completely about Ron and Hermione, the idea of a vacation was just to good to pass up and overrode any other thought's he may have had as he began rushing around his room gathering his robes, wand, and some other stuff that was purely for his own enjoyment, like the bag full of sweet's that was hidden under his bed.  
This week was going to be all about him, no worries, no Voldemort and especially no Snape to make his life miserable.  
Things were finally beginning to look up for him.  
  
*************  
  
Snape double checked, making sure he had left nothing behind.  
Finally, after so much checking and double checking he had gotten all of his thing's together, shrunk it all, and put it in one of his many pockets.  
  
"Why do I feel like I've just signed my own death contract?"  
  
He slowly reached out and touched the button, bracing himself for the familiar pull on his navel that sent him spinning out of control for an instant before his feet slammed into the hard dirt ground, sending a painful shock up his leg's.  
  
"Ow." He groaned in pain, rubbing his long leg's to try to get rid of that strange pins and needles feeling. "I hate Portkeys. Why on earth did I agree to this? This is the stupidest idea Dumbledore had ever had." He snarled, fully ready to turn around and go straight back to Hogwart's just for the pleasure of telling the Headmaster where he could shove his idea.   
That was until he saw the cabin and the lake.  
It was absolutely beautiful, the place where he was to stay was a cute little log cabin that was a nice redish brown color and sat, half buried, in a dense pine forest. The lake was large and blue, sparkling in the bright sunlight that was beaming down over the forest.  
It was no wonder Dumbledore liked this place. Hell, he even liked this place, it was already beginning to relax him, the air, no noise save for the wind in the trees and the gentle sound of trickling water (there must have been a river around there).  
  
'Hmmm. Maybe Dumbledore isn't completely hopeless.' he thought, walking into the small cabin, just in time to miss Harry as he suddenly landed right beside where he had been standing a few seconds ago.  
  
***************  
Dumbledore smiled mischievously.   
Excellent, they were both there. Now to set up the anti- magic and apparition wards.  
Those two were going to be trapped there until they got along, he only hoped it didn't take years.  
  
*************  
  
Harry admired the place. Dumbledore really knew how to relax. This place was perfect, he was going to go for a swim as soon as he finished looking around.  
With a broad grin on his face, Harry made his way up to the cabin and slowly opened the door.  
It was all he could do to keep from taking a step backwards. Apparently the cabin was magic because the inside of the cabin as enormous. It was bigger than the Great Hall, lit with hundreds of tiny little lights that flew around the room in a flurry of motion.  
  
"Wow." Harry gasped in amazement. "This place is……wow!"  
  
He just had to check out the rest of this place, it was amazing. No matter how many time's he saw enchanted houses, cabins or tents, it still never ceased to amaze him how it could be a tiny little building on the outside and a huge palace on the inside. In an instant he was racing around the cabin like a little kid, examining everything in sight with a child-like awe.  
However, his moment of happiness was destroyed when he decided to visit the bedroom, walking in calmly, totally unexpectedly, only to find none other than Severus Snape unshrinking various books, robes and potions ingredients.  
  
"NO WAY!" Harry yelled, startling Snape. "What are you doing here?"  
Snape's mouth fell open in shock. "What the hell are you talking about, you are NOT supposed to be here!"  
"What!? I am to, Dumbledore sent me here for a vacation…..ALONE!"  
"Listen, Potter! I was here first, Dumbledore has let be borrow his cabin for as long as I need it, so you'd better get out of here now!"  
"NO! I'm allowed to be here, and your not."   
"I am to!"  
"Am not!"  
"Am to!"  
"Am not!"  
"Am TO!"  
"Am NOT, damnit!" Harry yelled, pulling out his white wand. "REDUCIO!" He yelled, attempting to shrink Snape.  
Nothing happened.   
"………..Brilliant, Potter, absolutely brilliant." Said Snape sarcastically, giving him a mocking round of applause. "You can't even cast a simple spell that any second year could do blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back. And to think were counting on you to save us all." He snorted. "May God have mercy on our poor souls."  
Harry looked panicked. "B-but I don't understand. It's always worked before. Wh-what's wrong with this stupid wand?" He gasped in horror.   
"Honestly Potter, nothing's wrong with it." Snape said, plucking the wand out of Harry's hand. "Lumos."  
Nothing happened once again. "Ok, I take that back." He said, giving Harry his wand back and pulling out his own. "Lumos."  
"…………….You were saying, Snape." Harry said, smiling smugly.  
"Oh, shut up you stupid boy, there's obviously an anti-magic ward around this place. I'll just apparate to Dumbledore and tell him there's been a mistake, and that you shouldn't be here."  
Nearly 30 seconds passed. "Well? What are you waiting for, Snape? Afraid I'm right and your wrong?"  
Snape looked ready to kill someone. "There is an anti-apparition ward here."  
Harry shrugged. "Well…..maybe Dumbledore just liked his privacy."  
"Potter, will you just SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE!!! Can't you see what has just happened? I knew this was to good to be true, I just knew it." Snape raved.  
"What are you talking about? What just happened?"  
Snape sighed. "Dumbledore set us up. The anti-magic and apparition wards, the fact that he told us both to go on vacation at the same cabin, and this cabin being placed on an island that's to far away from shore to swim. That crazy old man trapped us here together!!!"  
Harry took a moment to digest that information. "…….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He screamed. "HE CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!! I HATE YOU, YOU HATE ME!! WERE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER IF WE STAY HERE!!!"  
  
Snape fully agreed, though he kept it to himself because at that moment the previously unnoticed fireplace burst to life and they could see Dumbledore's head sitting in the flames.  
  
"Hello Harry, Severus."  
"Dumbledore," Snarled Snape. "What do you think your doing? Are you out of your mind?"  
The old wizard simply smiled. "No. But I'm afraid that this was necessary. You two will stay here until you can get along, I don't care how long it takes, I'll only let you come back when your both friends. The rest of the staff and I agreed on this."  
Harry gasped. "The whole staff was in on this?"  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, they were. Now I'm afraid I must leave you two alone, I've got a lot of matters to attend to. Ta ta!" With that he disappeared.  
Snape and Harry were left alone with identical expressions of horror on there faces.  
Albus Dumbledore had done it again.  
This was going to be a horrible day.  
  
  
A/N: how did you all like this chapter? Review and tell me what you think, Come on people, I need lot's of encouragement so shower me with reviews!!! ::begins swimming in the reviews:: god bless all you wonderful reviewers, may your lives be filled with marshmallows and fluffy pink bunnys. 


	8. Necromancy and Sweet Surprises

Child of Darkness  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Snape turned to Harry with a deadly glare, his pretty little mouth curling up in a snarl and his eye's narrowing to slit's  
  
"This is your fault Potter. Why did you have to come back and make my life miserable? Why couldn't you just stay dead?" He growled. To angry to care what he was saying. Both Harry and James Potter had been making his life hell and he was sick of it. "You disappear for four years then come back as some sort of…..of half rotting freak of nature and you expect everything to go back to normal?"  
Harry flinched at the pure hatred and venom radiating from Snape.  
"Thing's will never be the same Potter, do you hear me? You are a monster. A disgusting, rotting abomination and you should have never been born." He sneered. "Potter, you live in a city of darkness, how can you be anything but evil. For god's sake, the staff is scared of you and your looking more and more like Voldemort every time I see you."  
Harry was shaking, not from rage, but from fear that everything Snape was saying was true, because he had thought those same thought's more than once.  
"Y-your wrong, Snape." He whispered in a trembling voice. "I'm not evil and I'm not Voldemort. Do you hear me you stupid git!" Shouted the small boy, a tear slowly making it's way down his flushed cheek. "I'm not a monster. I'm sorry if my being alive inconveniences you but I'm not going anywhere."  
He let out a choked sob and fled from the room, slamming the door behind him.  
Snape stood for a moment, staring at the door in surprise. He hadn't actually thought Potter would take him so seriously, he had said most of that in anger, not really meaning it at all. He actually felt a small twinge of guilt, he hadn't meant to make the boy cry, and secretly he didn't really want him dead. In fact, Hogwart's didn't quite seem the same without him around, always getting into trouble and stealing from his private stores, though he would never admit it even under threat of painful torture and having to kiss Voldemort.  
Somewhere deep inside of him he had even missed Potter, in some….weird sort of way.  
  
"Aw, hell." Snape muttered in frustration, opening the door and walking to the front door into the setting sunlight. Potter was floating sluggishly on top of the still waters. "Potter." Snape called. "Come here."  
Harry sighed, slowly making his way over to the shore, swimming swiftly and walking right up to Snape so he was standing up to his ankles in the cold water.  
"What do you want Snape, come to finish the job?" He sighed, kicking lightly at the sand under his feet.  
Snape didn't speak for a moment, staring wide eyed at Harry's arms and torso. There were patches, almost designs, of rotting, peeling black/yellow flesh that seemed to just be placed almost planned across the boy's pale skin. Snape wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
Harry saw the disgusted look and sighed. "It's not that big a deal, Snape, compared to some other people, this is nothing."  
"Whatever. I just wanted to say……..I'm sorry. I was angry at Dumbledore, not you and I didn't mean most of what I said." There was a long ackward silence. "Potter, stop standing there gaping like an idiot."  
"Y-you just apologized."  
Snape scoffed. "Don't get used to it. I just don't feel like spending the next few weeks constantly fighting. I do have research to do, after all."  
Harry just stared. "Hey, Snape. Does the anti-magic wards prevent animagus transformations?"  
"Mmmm, no, I don't think so. Why, are you a fish or something? A Guppy, or a minnow, maybe?"  
Harry scowled. "Never mind, I can't transform anyways, I thought maybe you could."  
"Whatever." Snape rolled his eye's. "So do we have a truce or what? I personally don't feel like spending a few years here with you so we might as well attempt to get along."  
"Um….ok. So, do you want to talk, maybe have some male bonding time?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Ok, maybe not. Would you like to interrogate me? I'm sure you have a lot of questions about the Dark City."  
Snapes eyebrows drew together. "Potter, what are you saying? Were not friends, we have a truce so don't push it." He growled, spinning on his heel in a swirl of robes and strode into the cabin, closely followed by Harry.  
Technically, Harry didn't quite know what he was thinking, but after Snape apologized to him he was positively set on figuring out the strange Potions Master. The man was a walking mystery, he was always cold and unfeeling but he would protect his students with his life if need be. How are you supposed to figure out someone like that?  
Harry was determined to though, even if it killed him.  
Besides, Snape's changed appearance intrigued him. The man was absolutely beautiful and yet he walked around like he didn't even notice people staring at him.  
  
"Snape?"  
"What, Potter? Your beginning to annoy me."  
"Sorry," He said, following Snape into the bedroom, "but I just wanted to talk."  
"Then go talk to a brick wall, I'm busy." He began sorting out his robes and books, muttering under his breath.  
Harry sat on the bed. "Have you noticed there's only one bedroom?"  
"Yes, Potter. Have you noticed there's a lovely sofa out there that just your size?"  
Harry looked outraged. "I'm not sleeping on the sofa. I'm sleeping on the bed!"  
Snape looked up with an evil smile. "Well, Potter, I didn't know you swung that way."  
"Whaaaa? OH, you sicko!! I'd rather rot than sleep with you." He quite suddenly realized how stupid his comment sounded seeing as how he was rotting. "Uhm. Never mind."  
Snape sighed. "Potter, it's going to be getting dark soon and I'm exhausted. Now get out of here before I pound you through the wall."  
  
Harry sighed and left the room.   
Well, at least the day wasn't a total waste. Maybe he could get through to Snape and make him relax…..one of these days.  
  
**************  
  
Necro lay on the bed that held so many bad memories for him. He had been here for about two weeks now. Two weeks of torture, pain, and tears. He wasn't broken or lifeless, but he had all but given up hope of escape.  
How could he be expected to live like this? He was a Necromancer, he had to be free, he needed to see the moon again, and the star's twinkling above him, telling him everything was right in the universe. Necromancers were people of the night, people who loved the open air and the peaceful silence of the graveyard just before a summoning. He was going insane in this small claustrophobic room.  
  
(A/N: no, I do not like graveyards. In fact, I keep as far away as possible from them at nighttime because they freak me out. And I think I have some sort of ghost living in my bedroom which really scares me at night.) but back to the story  
  
Lucius, that elegant blond man, had just finished doing….. that to him again and he was laying on his stomach, breathing hard and silently crying. With a pained groan, Necro forced himself into a sitting position.  
  
"M-Mr. Malfoy?"  
Lucius raised pale eyebrow. That was the first time Necro had talked to him in the two weeks he had been there.  
Necro took a deep breath. "D-do you think y-you could maybe let me go outside for a little while. I promise I won't try to escape, b-but I'm going to die if I stay here. A-and I've been good, haven't I?"  
  
The older man stared at Necro for a moment. Without saying a word, Lucius walked right up to the small man laying on the bed, looking up at him with a small spark of hope in his eyes. With a wave of his wand, a thin collar of some sort of black light surrounded his neck and Lucius gave Necro a small smile, ruffling his soft hair.  
  
"You have been good, I'll give you that." Lucius said.   
Over the past two weeks, Lucius had become rather fond of Necro. The small man was rather amazing, even in light of what he had been through, he hadn't lost that spark of hope, that innocence that made him so special.   
"That collar will kill you if you try to leave the grounds or apparate away and it will prevent you from using magic, other than that, your free to come and go."  
Necro gave Lucius a broad smile that seemed to light up the whole room.   
"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" He shouted, leaping up as far as the manacle around his leg would allow and hugging Lucius as the blond man undid the chain, all the fear and pain forgotten as the excitement took over. With a final 'thank you', Necro raced from the room, using his internal magic to find where the outside was and racing as fast as he could through the large house to the door.  
  
At the door he paused for a moment, unsure of himself, but the urge to see the night sky was to much and he slowly opened the door and walked out of the house, and letting the cool air wash over him with a smile. He was where he belonged, he could feel the magic flowing through him, not affected by the collar because his magic was internal, as much a part of him as his skin.  
Slowly he walked barefoot onto the dewy grass, oblivious to the fact that he was drawing in the magic particles around him as he walked. All he cared about was the night, he could feel the spirit's of the dead, he was so close, so close to them.  
  
"Necro." A sharp voice barked out.   
Necro paused, twirling around to see who had called his name. It was, of course, Lucius, but the man didn't look angry with him. Quite the opposite, in fact he looked absolutely astonished as he watched the sparkling white magic particles dancing around Necros small frame.  
"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously, his eye's narrowing. "Or better yet, what are you?"  
"Uh…. Do you mean me?"  
"Of course you! Who else would I be talking to!? Now answer me or I swear I'll lock you in the room." He threatened, knowing it was kind of petty but rather effective.   
"Oh, n-no need to do that. It's just that y-you might try to kill me, or use my powers for evil."  
Lucius rolled his eye's. "Now why would I do that?"  
"Because you're a dark wizard and you would do anything for power." Lucius gave him a nasty glare. "Fine." Necro sighed. "I'm a Necromancer. There, are you happy now? Well, I sure hope so because I'm sure not feeling any joy here."  
Lucius blinked rapidly a few times. "Necromancer? But you couldn't be. Those are one of the darkest creatures in the world, and your….your possibly the most purest and nicest person I've ever met." He said, not meaning it as a compliment.   
Necro smiled anyways. "Thank you. But I am a Necromancer, whether you want to believe it or not." He shrugged and turned back to the moon, grinning as a small robin landed on his shoulder.  
"You actually expect me to believe you're a dark creature when little birds just land on you shoulder." He asked in disbelief. "I'm finding it hard to believe you. So show me, raise the dead."  
Necro turned back to Lucius. "Well you certainly have enough dead bodies around here. This place positively reeks of death." Lucius gave a sick smile.  
  
With a small shrug, Necro turned to an area where Lucius knew a body was buried (being a Death Eater was a very messy job) and raised his hands, palms up. Lucius could see small swirls of black magic raising from the pale palms, after a moment Lucius heard a groan of pain from the small man as the ground began lifting slightly.  
  
"Merlin!" Lucius gasped as he saw a hand raise out of the earth. It was slowly followed by the head, torso and legs until the body of a woman he had killed years ago was standing in front of him, half rotted but rapidly looking more and more alive.   
"You did it." He said slowly.  
Necro gave a pained noise and fell to the ground, panting loudly.   
"What wrong with you?"  
"N-nothing. It just works better with some sort of sacrifice, it's not as painful that way."  
"Mmm. So you really are a Necromancer." Lucius had an evil glint in his eye. "I'm not going to give you to Voldemort, no, he would just kill you in some ritual or other to make himself stronger. But the question is, what to do with you."  
Necro frowned. "Well there's not to much you could do with me. I'm not very strong, Necromancy is really the only thing I can do with this collar on anyways. And I will die if I'm trapped in a room all the time. I'm kind of useless actually, just another pretty face."  
Lucius smirked. "Don't worry, I'll find a use for you. In the mean time you'll just be my pet."  
The Necromancer sighed, tickling the small robins head. "Can't I just be your friend or something? I really don't like being called your pet, it's degrading ."  
Lucius gave Necro a glare that seemed to say 'are you out of you damn mind?'   
"Fine." The smaller man sighed. "I suppose I can live with being your pet." He turned to the zombie who was now looking like a normal human. "You can go now, Claudia."  
She nodded jumping back into her grave. "Farewell Necromancer."  
"Bye bye." He said, waving slightly.  
Sighing, Lucius sank to the ground. "What am I going to do with you?" He wondered aloud.  
Necro just smiled, giving Lucius a mysterious look.  
  
************  
  
It was the dream again.  
Those lips were against his again, making the world fade into a blur.   
It just wasn't fair, why did this have to be a dream, Harry wondered as the person pulled him closer. He could feel the others hardness grinding against his stomach and those large hands moving over his body.   
All of a sudden time seemed to grind to a halt.  
…………….Wait a minute. Hardness?  
  
Harry woke up with a start, nearly falling off the couch. The mystery person was a guy!?   
He should have known, no girl had a chest that flat.  
It was kind of disturbing, but not nearly as much as he would have thought.  
  
"Oh, I can't go to sleep like this." He growled, throwing off the blanket and marching into the bedroom determinedly.  
  
There was Snape, laying on the large bed, looking beautiful, almost ethereal in his sleep. His hair spread gracefully across the pillow and his hands slightly curled up in the sheets. Harry paused as he felt his body heat up at the sight before him. He quickly suppressed the feeling.  
He'd be damned if he was going to let Snape keep him from being comfortable. Slowly, so he wouldn't wake the sleeping Professor, he slipped under the blankets, being careful not to touch the man beside him. He knew Snape was probably going to kill him in the morning but he didn't care, why the hell should he have to sleep on the sofa while Snape got the bed?  
It just wasn't fair.  
  
**************  
  
Snape was dreaming again.  
The small body was pressed hesitantly against him and he was kissing those soft lips. Yes, this was heaven, he thought.  
The only difference with this dream was that it didn't seem to want to end where it usually did.  
It was normally over right after the kiss but this time he was running his hands over the small body, feeling the bare flesh beneath him.  
Slowly he slipped his tongue into the soft, warm mouth, drawing a moan from the person underneath him. He began exploring every inch of the person, not wanting the dream to end, though it felt very real, especially when the person began responding to his touches and kissing him back.  
This was just to good to end. It felt to real for him to ever end and slowly he opened his eye's, knowing the instant his eye's opened it wasn't a dream, and a sinking feeling appeared in his stomach as he realized who he would see when he looked down.  
  
"Oh my god." He groaned against the boy's mouth.  
Harry's eye's shot open and he gave a small scream. "Oh no! No no no no. Not way, it can't be you!"  
Snape's mouth fell open. "What do you mean 'it can't be you'? Who the hell were you expecting?"  
"Not you." He groaned. "Why did the dream person have to be you of all people."  
Snape blinked in shock. "….Dream person?" His brain was working overtime. "Have you by any chance been having a dream where you can't open you eye's and someone kisses you?"  
Harry gave him a suspicious look. "How did you know that?" An angry blush colored his cheeks. "Were you the one who gave me that dream, because if I find out you've-"  
"Potter, don't be an idiot! I asked because for the past month I have been having the same dream. Not because I've been messing around in that empty head of yours." He said, emphasizing that comment by poking Harry's head.  
"No…I-I mean, no you can't be having the same dream, that's, I mean….NO! That's not possible."  
Snape rolled his eye's. "Potter, shut up. It probably means nothing, but still, it is suspicious."  
"No it's not just suspicious. It's more than suspicious, it's a conspiracy to make my life miserable. And will you get off of me!!"  
Snape went red as he climbed off of Harry.  
The Dark Master blinked. "Wow, your blushing. Though I don't know why, since you're the one who had his tongue down my throat, not the other way around."  
Snape smacked him upside the head. "At least I wasn't the one moaning like a whore." He shot back. "And what the hell were you doing in my bed?"  
"It's not your bed! And I don't want to sleep on the sofa, it's uncomfortable and it's cold."  
"I don't care, light a fire or something."  
"I can't use my magic and it's to dark to search for matches."  
"Oh for-! Fine, you can sleep here, but stay on your side of the bed or your back on the sofa."  
Harry smiled smugly and burrowed himself further into the thick blankets.  
Snape did the same after a moment, wondering what he had done to deserve this.  
"…..Hey, Snape? Why are you being so nice to me? Just yesterday you couldn't stand me, but now I'm sleeping with you. What changed?" He asked softly.  
Snape groaned. "First off, you are not sleeping with me and I am not sleeping with you. We just happen to be sharing the same bed. And, secondly, were trapped on an island together and just woke up to find ourselves making out, I think our old grudges should be put aside in light of that. Not to mention we've been dreaming of making out with each other for weeks now. I think that means something, don't you?"  
Harry coughed in embarrassment. "Well when you put it like that."  
"Go to sleep, Potter."  
"Alright." He sighed in defeat. "Good night, Snape."  
"Night, Potter."  
  
  
  
A/N: I FINALLY got Harry and Snape in bed together. YAY! I'm working on the slash scene in my mind as I type this. But I'm trying not to go to fast. So review and tell me what you think! 


	9. Coffee, Love and Truth or Dare

A/N: I know a whole lot of people want Necro to escape, so I'm giving the fans what they want, but it may take awhile. And this is also a Necro/Lucius ROMANCE, despite the rocky start they will fall in love at some point or another. And I apologize for all the Necro abuse, I know you all love him, but don't complain because it will all work out in the end.  
Also Voldie should be making his appearance very soon, but I'm still working on the romance parts.  
  
Child of Darkness  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Lucius paced around in his study. He was frustrated beyond all belief at the amount of choices before him.  
Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but it seemed no matter what he choose he was still getting the short end of the stick.  
On one hand, he could hand Necro over to Voldemort and watch while the cute little Necromancer he was so fond of died to make that snakelike monster more powerful. But if he did that, Voldemort would reward him generously and he would be his masters favorite once again. But there was no guarantee that would last.   
Or he could keep Necro as a prisoner forever and he would never have to say goodbye, but he knew Necro's spirit would die eventually. Nobody could live like that for long, and Necro without his spirit was useless. Truth be told, Necro was pretty useless as it is, even with his spirit.  
Or he could release Necro, in his opinion that was not an option at all, but still worth considering.  
  
"Merlin! What am I supposed to do!" He shouted at the empty room, grabbing the inkwell on his desk and throwing it against the wall, watching in satisfaction as the ink splattered across the rich brown wood. "What should I do, damn it!"  
  
No magical voice from heaven came to answer his question, and the haughty, arrogant man slid down the wall so he was sitting dejectedly on the floor, practically glaring a hole through it as if the floor was to blame for all his problems.  
After a moment a simple plan came to his mind. It was nowhere near his usual standards but it was the only thing he could think of that didn't end with him staying miserable.  
He would just make it so Necro didn't want to leave.  
This was going to take all of his persuasive charm but he never failed if he put his mind to something, and his mind was set on keeping Necro.  
Now, first things first, to take him out and spent absurd amounts of money on him. That always worked on women, and Necro was more feminine than any man he had ever seen.  
He quickly rushed out of the study to find some appropriate clothes for himself to wear.  
  
***************   
  
Harry and Snape were laying in bed rather comfortably, Snape's arm was wrapped around Harry's thin waist, the boy had his face buried in the older mans chest. Yes, they were very comfortable indeed…..until Harry woke up.  
  
"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Harry screamed as he realized just who he was cuddled up against. Quick as lightning he launched himself as far away from Snape as he could, falling backwards off the bed and taking the blankets with him.  
"Hmm?" Mumbled Snape, slowly waking up and looking over the bed to see what all the fuss was about. "Oh, s'you. What were you doin' in my bed?" He asked, yawning loudly and rapidly blinking his eye's. Obviously Severus Snape was not a morning person. In fact he looked almost normal with his hair tangled and sticking up in odd places, and his mouth parted slightly, which fit with the dazed look in his eye's  
Mmmmm, and what a mouth it was.  
Harry nearly screamed again as he realized what he had just though. Damn it, he was going to be imagining kissing Snape all day if this went on.  
  
"You ok? You don't look to well?"  
"I'm fine!" He snapped.  
Snape shrugged. "Whatever." His head disappeared and Harry could hear the sound of light breathing as Snape fell back to sleep.   
  
With a sigh he lugged himself off the ground and staggered into the kitchen, intent on making himself a cup of strong black coffee. Thankfully, Dumbledore seemed to have all the modern Muggle equipment like a microwave, gas oven and the ever wonderful coffee machine.  
There was a lot of swearing and shuffling, but finally Harry managed to make two cups of coffee, figuring Snape might want one when he woke up. He was going to try his hardest to make their friendship work so he could get off that island sooner. Truthfully, he could get off anytime he wanted, but Dumbledore would probably just send them back unconscious and tied together, so it was best just to tough it out.  
  
Harry was in the middle of pouring himself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs when he heard a loud sigh from behind him. "Shit! Don't you ever make any noise Snape?"  
"No. Noise is for those who aren't smart enough to amuse themselves." He snarled, taking a big gulp of the coffee. After a moment he raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Hmmm. Aren't you just the little housewife today."  
Harry growled. "You could try being a little nicer in the morning you know. I did make you a cup of coffee. Couldn't you at least thank me."  
The Potions Master looked as if he was considering it. "No, I don't think I will thank you. Your coffee tasted like dirt and if I say thank you your just going to hold it over my head until the day I die. So I think I'll just be a crabby old bastard today, thank you very much." He said calmly taking another sip of the 'dirt coffee'.  
The boys mouth fell open. "Christ, no wonder no one likes you. Do you treat everyone like that?"  
"No, just people who are stupid enough to talk to me first thing in the morning."  
"Oh, so your not a morning person then?"  
"……Shut up, Potter." He mumbled into his coffee cup.  
Harry just grinned. Well, he was making progress. A week ago, Snape would have had him out cold if he dared to talk to him in the morning.  
Maybe they could be friends after all.  
  
**************  
  
Necro was sitting peacefully by a lovely little pond in the Malfoy's garden, letting the fish nibble on his finger. This was obviously the work of the fashionable Narcissa Malfoy, because Lucius didn't seem like a pond like of person. More like a lake of molten lava person actually.  
  
"Necro!! Get up, were going out."  
He blinked in surprise as Lucius walked calmly towards him, dressed in fashionable black robes, looking as if not a strand of hair would dare to be out of place on his head, as opposed to Necro who's hair was windblown and he was sporting a large smudge of dirt on his forehead.  
"Were going out?"  
"Yes, now stand up."  
  
Necro quickly obeyed, absolutely thrilled at being able to finally see how wizards lived after living his whole life in the Dark City.  
With a wave of Lucius's wand the dirt and messy hair were cleaned off and he was wearing a form fitting, high collared robe with small gold buttons down the front. It wasn't the sort of outfit he would have chosen to wear, it was rather hot and itchy, but he supposed this was what all the rich wizards wore. The concept was familiar but absolutely ridiculous to Necro.   
In the Dark City, everyone was considered equal, despite how much money or power they had, which seemed more than a little ironic to the Necromancer seeing as how wizards viewed black magic to be evil and yet the City of Darkness was practically a utopia compared to the wizarding world.  
  
"Now, if I give you your wand back, are you going to run away?"  
Necro shook his head. "No, you've been very nice to me, I won't betray your trust."  
Lucius nodded and handed Necro his 14 inch wand. He knew it was a stupid move, but he could always find him again with the collar, and he wanted Necro to feel relaxed. "Tell me Necro, what kind of wand it that, I've never seen one quite like it. Ollivander doesn't sell wand's of those types."  
"I don't know who Ollivander is, but my wand is made of the stone of a meteorite, it's metal, rock and ice that was enchanted never to break. And the core is the powdered horn of a Black Unicorn. It's excellent for elemental magic and helps as a focus for my Necromancy."  
Lucius's eye's were wide. "And where did you get this wand?"  
Necro shrugged. "On my travels a priest gave it to me, I think it was somewhere in China." That was a lie, but Necro was a very skilled liar so Lucius didn't suspect a thing. After all, Necro didn't seem the type to lie about anything, which made him all the more dangerous when he had to be.  
"Alright. The anti-magic spell is temporarily suspended, but only for a few hours, so don't try anything."  
Necro nodded.  
"Good, now put your hand on my arm, I'll apparate us there, were going to Knockturn Alley first."  
  
*************  
  
As soon as they arrived in Knockturn Alley, Lucius heard Necro give a loud gasp. He slowly turned around, expecting to see a look of disgust or horror on the mans face. He was completely unprepared to see Necro looking around with a big smile on his face, looking as if his birthday had come early.  
  
"Wow, you didn't tell me you had places that had black magic in them. I thought that was illegal in the wizarding world."  
Lucius snapped out of his shocked daze. "Yes, it is illegal. Most wizards hate the dark arts and everything they represent and would throw you in Azkaban if they caught you doing dark magic."  
Necro snorted as they began to walk. "That's ridiculous, dark magic is an art, something to be admired, not shunned. Besides, it all depends on the person using it, not the magic itself."  
Lucius nodded in agrement.  
  
They walked in silence for a while as Lucius tried to figure out Necro. How was it possible for him to know so much about the dark arts, surely he would have some connection with Voldemort.  
Meanwhile, Necro was examining Knockturn Alley. Quite suddenly he realized exactly why wizards seemed to hate the Dark Arts. This place was filled with dark magic, no doubt about that, but it was disgusting the way they made it seem so deadly and evil. Just the books alone were enough to make him wrinkle his nose in distain, they were old and not well kept at all with titles like: Murder made easy, 101 ways to kill your enemies, or 5000 deadly spells and how to use them without killing your victim.  
Necro felt like rushing around the place and showing everyone what a real dark wizard was all about, because these people seemed to think it was all for killing and destruction or for gain.   
Even the people there were disgusting, more so than any half-dementor or hag he had ever come across . Most didn't look very odd, in fact if they hadn't been in Knockturn Alley he would have thought them to be perfectly respectable people, but the things they were saying disgusted and terrified him. They were talking about torturing muggles and people they called mud bloods.  
  
"Lucius, what's a mud blood?"  
The older man snorted. "Disgusting muggle-born wizard and witches that are contaminating the wizard race and reducing our magic strength."  
Well…..he certainly hadn't been expecting that answer. It didn't make sense though, more than half of the people in the Dark City were muggles at one time before they had been transformed and the Dark race was much stronger than the wizards, so how was that possible.  
"I don't understand. In the place I lived in, more than half of the population was muggles, and were much stronger than you wizards. They can't possibly be weakening you." A split second later he realized how foolish the comment was, the way he was going he would be revealing the Dark City before nightfall.  
"What exactly do you mean? Where did you live before?"  
"In the North, rather close to the North Pole actually." He lied quickly, putting on his best 'why-do-you-ask' face, looking as if Lucius had just asked a very stupid question. "It's a hidden school much like Durmstrang, we follow the dark arts very closely."  
  
Thankfully, Lucius seemed satisfied with that answer, obviously hidden schools weren't uncommon. That was a good thing, he didn't even have to lie that much about where he was from.  
Necro could just imagine the look on Lucius's face if he found out the truth. He shuddered to think of the consequences that could have.  
  
"As soon as I pick up some things we'll be leaving for Diagon Alley and I want to buy you a new wardrobe as well as set up an account for you at Gringotts. Then I'll have a few more surprises for you after dinner which I'm sure will please you." He smiled warmly at the look of shock on Necros face.  
"T-thank you. You really don't have to spend so much on me you know."  
"Nonsense. I have more than enough money to spare. Now let's go, we have a lot to do."  
  
****************  
  
Snape was in a much better mood after his cup of coffee. That is until Harry Potter came trotting into the room wearing a nasty grin on his face that looked remarkably like the one Peeves wore right before he hit you with a handful of mashed potatoes and gravy.   
  
"Hey, Snape. I have an idea. How about we play the question game."  
Snape gave Harry a strange look. "I'm not interested in a silly child's game, Potter."  
"It's not a child's game." He assured Snape. "I ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully, than you ask me a question and I have to answer truthfully ect ect. And any questions count and if a person refuses to answer a question they have to do whatever the other person dares them to do." He grinned again, looking rather strange with a mad gleam in his red eye's. "How does that sound? It's sort of like truth or dare, only for adults, and there's no backing down."  
Snape considered for a moment. This could be a good chance to get some information from Potter, but then Potter could get him to spill his most embarrassing secrets. This could take some thought.  
"….Fine." He said after a moment. He just couldn't pass up an opportunity this good, a chance to find out everything about Potter and spread his secrets all over Hogwarts.  
"Right. I'm going first." He said slyly. "So, Snape, who was your first crush." Harry asked, his eye's gleaming as Snapes jaw dropped.  
  
  
A/N: AHHHHHHH! EVIL CLIFFHANGGER! Don't worry I'll have the next chappie out soon. I thought this one kind of sucked, but tell me what you think anyways. OOOOOOHH, truth and dare. How exciting. 


	10. Truth or Dare

Child of Darkness  
Chapter 9  
  
  
Harry watched as Snape's black eye's narrowed.   
  
"Are you a total idiot, Potter? I'm not going to tell you that!" He growled dangerously, looking disgusted with the mere thought of telling Potter, of all people, who his first crush was.  
"Come on, you have to." Harry said firmly. "It's the rules. You agreed to play this out of your own free will, the least you can do is tell me the truth."  
  
Snape scowled. If he didn't believe so much in rules Potter would be laying on the ground with a black eye. Why on earth would anyone even ask that question. He knew Potter was dense, but that was just weird, he was about 20 years older than him. What was he even doing here? Why had he kissed Potter, and why was he playing this ridiculous game?!  
  
"Snape….. Snape?"  
Snape blinked in confusion. "….Huh?"  
"Your eye's went all unfocused and you looked….disturbed. I don't know, you looked like you were doing some serious thinking."  
"If I answer your question, what will you give me?"  
Harry looked startled. "What?"  
"It's called a trade, Potter. You give me something and I'll answer your question. Because I'm not answering that without getting something in return."  
"I know what a trade is Snape." He said, looking as if he was fighting some inner battle with himself at the moment. "Alright Snape, but what I'm going to give you is very important to me. So you better not lose it or break it." Harry looked dead serious about what he was saying so Snape nodded, rather curious to find out what Potter was being so serious about.   
  
Biting his lip, Harry reached behind him, obviously undoing something.   
It was a necklace he had never noticed before. Harry had never had it when he had been going to Hogwarts, so Snape was watching with interest, looking bored on the outside. Harry pulled the necklace out of the high collar of his robes, revealing a thick gold chain that looked like a choker collar and a large red black stone that seemed to glitter gently for a split second before going dull again.  
  
"This is very important so don't you dare to lose it."  
Snape smirked, taking the necklace. "Shut up, Potter. It's not like you giving me your soul, it's just a piece of jewelry."  
Harry's red eyes widened a bit before he burst into laughter, holding his sides. "No, I suppose not." He said, giggling slightly and brushing away a tear from his eye. "But enough about that, now you have to answer the question."  
Snape scowled, fastening the necklace around his neck. "Fine. I was in my first year and I saw a picture of a boy who had won an award for special services to the school and I was obsessed with wanting to meet that boy."  
"….Boy?"  
"Shut up, I'm not finished." Snape growled. "As I was saying, I finally did meet the boy but he wasn't quite what I expected so I got over him quickly. He was just a little to old and ambitious for me."  
There was a long pause. "So who was the boy? Tell me his name. Do I know him at all?"  
"Yes, you know this person, perhaps a little to well. And back then, he went by the name of Tom Riddle."  
Harry's mouth fell open, revealing his pearly fangs. "GROSS! That's disgusting! I can't believe I kissed you." He said in a high voice.  
"Don't be stupid, Potter. He was Tom Riddle back then, and I never touched him."  
"B-but….it's Tom Riddle. How can you not be disgusted."  
"Because I was an 11 year old boy who didn't know who or what Riddle was."  
Harry paused for a moment, then blushed in embarrassment. "I suppose that make's sense. But it's still disgusting." He shuddered momentarily. "Ok, your turn. I pick dare."  
Snape didn't have to think hard about this one. "Stop calling me Snape. I get enough of that in Hogwart's and I don't need it from you to."  
"I thought you liked that though."  
"Well than I suppose you like everyone calling you Potter than?"  
The boy thought for a moment. "Alright, I see your point. But what should I call you than? Can I call you Sev?"  
  
(A/n: from now on, Snape will be called Severus or Sev.)  
  
Severus wrinkled his nose. "Absolutely not. You may call me Severus, that's it, not Snape, not you-greasy-git, and certainly not Sev. Do you understand me."  
Harry smiled. "Well, it is a dare after all, I have no choice, do I?" He looked rather happy at being able to call the Potions Master, Severus. At this rate they would be getting off of the island in no time at all. But strangely enough, Harry didn't seem to eager about leaving anymore. He was rather enjoying his time with Severus, despite them both bickering all the time. "So now, what do you choose?"  
Severus thought for a moment. "Dare." And to the mans surprise, Harry began to fidget nervously as he mumbled something. "Speak up. How do you expect me to answer if I can't hear you?"  
"….Uhm." He cleared his throat, looking at his hands and blushing furiously (something he had been doing more and more often in Severus's presence). "I….I want you to show me….how the dream ends."  
  
(A/N: SS/HP fan rejoice! ::all the fans jump up and down:: bring on the lovin' )  
  
Severus looked shocked, his cheeks going as red, if not redder, then Harry's. "Wh-what!"  
"Well…it's been bothering me all day. It just doesn't seem wrong. I-I mean, we were both having the same dream, a-and then we kissed each other and it felt….right. And I want to see how the dream ends….for us both. I don't want to keep wondering anymore." He looked defiantly up a Severus's shocked face. "And you can't tell me you haven't wondered what will happen either."  
By now Severus's cheeks were a bright red. "Well of course I've wondered, how could I not," He admitted. "But we can't, because no matter what you and I think, we both know it's wrong. I'm at least 20 years older than you."  
"But you don't look it!" Harry pointed out. "And you look even prettier than most girls I know."  
Severus snarled at that statement. Feeling a little embarrassed that he was being compared to a girl. "Not to mention what your parents would think, as well as that dog, Black."  
Harry scowled. "My parents are dead and there not coming back. And as for Sirius, where was he my whole life? He has no say in how I run my life, guardian or not, he was never there for me so why should he care what I do!"  
  
To say that Severus was shocked would be a huge understatement. He had never known Harry to speak of his parents that way. He sounded cold and determined, to say the least, like he would get what he wanted no matter what he had to do or who he had to hurt.   
  
"I've been alone my whole life Severus, and no one is going to start making my decisions for me now. Especially about how I live my life. Not my parent's, not Sirius, not Dumbledore, and not Voldemort."  
"….No, Harry." He said, fighting with himself in the process. His whole body was telling him yes, but his mind was screaming no. "I am not going to have any sort of relationship with a half-rotting creature from hell."  
That statement was a bit harsh, but Harry didn't seem the slightest bit discouraged. "I can fix that so my body would be entirely vampire, no more rotting or scales, just pale skin and fangs."  
Severus was beginning to become desperate. His body was beginning to react and Harry seemed to have thought this all through.   
"Listen to me, Potter. I can't have sex with you. I don't care if your over the legal age, you still have the body of a child, your only, what, 5'3."  
"5'4." Harry corrected.  
"Exactly my point. I'm much bigger than you are, and you can and will get hurt if we do anything. I may not be the nicest person in the world, but I'm not going to hurt you like…that."  
"But I want you to!" Harry screamed. "Stop playing Severus! You know you want this as much, if not more, than I do, so just do it. I'm offering myself here and you know the dream has been driving you crazy so just do what you have to do! Besides, It's a dare! You can't back out." He said, looking at Severus pleadingly. "Please. You know you need this just as much as I do."  
  
Severus closed his eye's. He had a feeling he would regret this.  
It took him about half a second to make his decision before he had pounced on Harry pining him to the floor, and began tearing his clothes off.  
He didn't care about anything anymore. Harry had been right, it had been driving him crazy for a month now, all that frustration and need that had been all shoved down was now taking over. The world around him just seemed to blank out, as did thought's about everyone else. Right now it was just him and Harry, and they both needed this.  
Meanwhile Harry was transforming himself into a vampire, feeling his fangs grow hollow and his skin heal up. It was something he didn't do to often because it took a lot out of him, and once he was done, the boy lay under Severus, panting hard and unable to move. He had kind of expected this to happen, but it was still a pain in the ass.  
He was at Severus's mercy now, unable to stop him if for some reason he didn't want to continue. But he wasn't scared, he knew Severus would never purposely hurt him, and he was actually showing his immense trust in the man by leaving himself helpless.  
Severus, of course, didn't notice this. He had thrown Harry's robes aside and was running his tongue down the soft skin of the boys flat stomach, noticing the taste of blood in with the taste of peppermint.   
He knew Harry was strange, but that taste was just bizarre.  
Harry moaned as Severus went lower, teasing the sensitive flesh between his legs with his tongue. Flicking his tongue across the head and down the whole length, driving the boy completely insane.  
  
"P-please Severus." He gasped, eye's dark with lust, making his eye's look like freshly spilt blood. "Please, I-I need-" He groaned in frustration as Severus's tongue left him.  
  
The groan soon turned into a gasp as he felt a hot mouth come down to cover his cock completely. Harry was absolutely mindless, writhing and bucking his hips as the wonderful suction began getting stronger, bringing him closer and closer to his peak. It didn't take long for him to come, being a teenager with a lot of pent up sexual tension, it seemed like heaven.  
With a loud cry, Harry threw his head back, his spine arching off the ground as he climaxed. His body growing hot and white lights flashing behind his eyelids for a moment that he wished would never end.  
Severus watched as Harry collapsed to the ground, looking like he had passed out, breathing hard and completely limp, satisfied was the only way to describe it. A soft, content look was on his face, making Severus smile.  
But now it was his turn. He was as mindless as Harry had been, tearing off his own robes and tossing them aside, he wasted no time in lifting Harry's legs over his broad shoulders and driving himself into the limp body under him with a loud gasp as the sensations began overwhelming him.   
He completely missed the choked scream and the fact that Harry went tense, his muscles clamping down, trying to get the huge invader out of him.  
Severus wasted no time in pulling out and driving back in, as hard and as fast as he could, feeling himself beginning to reach his climax. He was moaning loudly, a month of frustration, tension, and longing was being poured into that one moment as he went stiff and drove into Harry's body one more time, releasing his seed deep into the body under him with a loud cry.  
After a moment he went limp, collapsing on top of Harry, and fell asleep, completely exhausted.  
He was oblivious to the trembling boy under him who was struggling to breath and looking wide eyed at the ceiling. It was a long time before Harry went to sleep.  
  
************  
(A/N: don't flame me Harry fans. EEP!! :: hides up a tree:: I know I know, but come on. A month of sexual tension, you can tell me he wouldn't lose his mind in the heat of the moment. ::look around nervously::  
Harry Fans: Burn the tree down!!!!  
Ruby: EEEK!! ::runs for her life::  
Harry Fans: run the dog down!! Off with her head! )  
  
  
Severus woke slowly, blinking his eye's wearily.   
With a groan, the Potion's Master sat up, rubbing his eye's and trying to clear his head. It was a while before he actually remembered what happened last night and looked down to see if Harry was alright.  
It was a huge shock to his system when he saw Harry, laying on his back, his leg's spread open like some sort of sacrifice with bruises coloring his delicate hips and wrists. But it was the blood that made his stomach turn. There was so much of it, running down Harry's thin thighs and staining the carpet red.  
Severus stared in horror, not noticing that Harry was looking at him with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Sev. You look like someone just killed your best friend."  
Severus jumped. "H-Harry. I-I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."  
"Don't worry. It's not so bad, it just hurt's to move. And don't you start blaming yourself, I knew the risks when I asked you, so it's my fault, not yours."  
"B-but look at you. There's so much blood."  
Harry grimaced. "Yea, I know. It wasn't exactly how I imagined my first time would turn out."  
"F-f-first time! You were a virgin?" He gasped. Looking absolutely horrified at the thought. "You were a virgin and you let me…… YOU IDIOT!! Why didn't you say something! Or better yet, not have even opened your big mouth in the first place!!!" Severus screamed. "What were you thinking you moron!? Don't you have any common sense?!"  
Harry blinked innocently. "Oh, come on. You and I both know we needed that, so why start agonizing over it now, when it's over and done with." He said reasonably. "Listen, I swiped a numbing potion from your robes so I don't feel anything, you can just whip me up a healing potion and I'll be good as new."  
Severus was still in shock, but his normal personality was coming back and he was mad. "You senseless moron. I'm not giving you anything, you can just deal with the pain when the potion wears off!"  
"Wh-what!!? You can't be serious! Do you know how much it's going to hurt."  
The Potions Master gave Harry a piercing glare as he pulled on his robes. "I don't really care, Potter. Maybe the pain will knock some sense into you." He looked as if he seriously doubted it though. "I hope you learn a lesson from this."  
  
With that, Severus stormed off, leaving Harry on the floor, looking at him with a shocked expression.  
'Oh well' Harry thought 'I should have known better anyways.'  
He sighed, this was going to be a very long day.  
He had no idea just how long, because an hour later, Hedwig landed on the island with the Daily Prophet clutched in her talons. The headlines lines were bold, screaming out to whoever read them:   
Harry Potter at Hogwarts!!!   
  
  
  
A/N: well what do you think of that? I know I know, Sevvie was a bastard, but did you all honestly expect him to change after one roll in the hay.  
I DON'T THINK SO!   
Besides, I don't want this to be one of those sappy fics where Sev and Harry get together after just one night of lovin'. Think about it, Sevvie hated Harry's guts even before he was born, I don't think that a roll in the hay would change his feelings that much.   
And now for my usual: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH VIEWERS! YOUR SUPPORT REEEEEALLLLY MOTIVATES ME.  
::Gives reviewers a big hug and skips around throwing flower petals:: God bless you all!! ::smiles charmingly::  
Reviewers: OHHHH, shiny   
And for those of you that think the people are out of character, come on, give me a break, this is my first fic ever. Not to mention the fact that 4 years have passed, there all bound to have changed a bit, right?  
Well, until the next chappie. 


End file.
